


The Epidemic

by Eternal_Erotica



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Erotica/pseuds/Eternal_Erotica
Summary: When Boruto follows his mother, he discovers her dark secret.  When he confronts her and tells her that he help her, little did he know, an epidemic would soon spread across Konoha and the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stories involves incest. Story focuses more on Boruto and will spread out to other characters. If you don't like any of this, then please don't read. It's that simple. I do not own any of the characters.

**Week 1:**   **Discovery**

"There she goes again…" Boruto muttered as he looked through his window and saw his mother leaving the house. He looked at the time and it was a quarter past one in the morning. "Same time again…" He muttered and looked back down to see his mother a bit farther away now. "Okaa-san….where are you going?" For the past couple of months, Boruto has noticed his mother leaving in the middle of the night to go somewhere. At first, he thought she was just going out to see his father at work to deliver him food or something. He cursed his father for making his mother to such a thing, especially in the middle of the night. However, that turned out to be false, especially since his father was home tonight.

So, where would she be going? It puzzled Boruto. She would always leave on the same day of every month, at the same time, and not come back until like three hours later. He would also notice how exhausted she would be the next morning. Just, exactly what was she doing? This time, Boruto was determined to find out. He decided to follow her tonight.

He quietly opened his window and jumped out of it. He jumped between buildings as quietly as possible. He would stay far enough away to avoid getting heard by his mother, but not too far that he would lose sight of her. As he followed her, he noticed the direction she was going. It was in the direction of his Grandfather's house. This confused him even more.

He hid in a tree as he saw his mother walk past the gates to the Hyuuga Mansion. He quietly jumped on top of the gate and searched for his mother. He saw her walk down the corridor towards his Grandfather's room. He raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what she was doing. He watched her slide open the door and enter it.

Boruto quietly jumped down and quietly sprinted over to the door. He knelt down and leaned his head towards the door to try and hear anything inside.

"I see you two already started…" His eyes widened a little when he heard his mother's voice.

"You took your time, Nee-chan…I couldn't wait anymore…" That was his Aunt's voice and it sounded really different and weird.

"I'm glad you're here though, Hinata…come…come and join your sister…" He heard his Grandfather tell his mother. This was just confusing. What was going on in there?

"Yes, Otou-san…" His mother responded, almost obediently.

"…what is going on in there?" Boruto whispered. He reached for the door to slide it open a little, but realized that they would probably notice him if he did that. So, he took a few steps away from the door and knelt in front of the paper screen. Taking a kunai from his pocket, he carefully cut a hole through the paper screen and moved it quietly around to make the hole a bit bigger to peek through. When the hole was big enough, he put the kunai away and looked through it. He immediately placed a hand to his mouth and his eyes widened at the sight he saw. '….what the…this can't be happening…what is this...?'

Inside the room, his Grandfather was on his feet, head tilted back and mouth slightly a gape, and both his mother and aunt kneeling down in front of him, liking his genitalia. Boruto was too shocked to move from his spot. His mother was cheating on his father with her own father. Why was this happening? How did this happen? He never expected his mother to do something like this. He always saw her as an angel who would do anything for her family. She was so kind, so pure of heart that this was the last thing he expected from her.

"Oh Kami-sama..." His Grandfather moaned as both of his daughters licked around his penis and even flicked their tongues on his mushroom shaped tip. They worked his glands like pros, covering his penis with their saliva. Both girls moaned in unison, showing that they were enjoying this as much as he was. Hanabi was already undressed and fully naked while Hinata was still in her clothes. "I love this time of the month…to spend such quality time with my two beautiful daughters…"

"Me too…Otou-san…" Hanabi moaned in response, licking up and down the side of his cock. Hinata moaned as well, going down his length and then flicking her tongue against his balls.

"That's it…such good girls...your performing the Hyuuga Ritual as well as always…" He told them, taking his hands and placing them on their heads, moving along with them.

'H-Hyuuga…ritual…w-what the hell is that…?' Boruto wondered. Was that why his mother was doing this? Some sort of ritual in her family that involves sexual acts between her, her sister and father? Has she been doing this all this time, even when he was younger? This ritual…just what kind of ritual was this?

Hinata and Hanabi continued their oral performance on their fathers dick. Every inch of it was coated with the mixture of their saliva. Hiashi moaned and looked down at his two daughters. He smiled at them and motioned with his hands to pull them away from his penis.

"Hinata, start getting undressed…while Hanabi, you can start suckling on it." He told the girls and they nodded.

"Yes, Otou-san…" They both said in unison. Hinata stood up and began undressing. Boruto eyes widened as he watched his own mother strip in the middle of the room. Hanabi moved closer to her father's cock and flicked her tongue at the tip before opening her mouth and went down on him. Hiashi groaned as he felt his younger daughter's warm mouth envelope his penis. Hanabi bobbed her head on her father's dick taking most of it in her mouth. She would flick her tongue at the tip when she reached the apex before going down and trailing her tongue down the side of his length. Hiashi would groan and moan along with her movements. How he loved getting a blow job from his daughter.

Hinata on the other hand, removed her skirt and stood in the room with her white lacy bra and panties. Her father looked over at her and stared in awe at how beautiful she looked. He watched her unclasp her bra and letting the garment fall to the floor, revealing her gorgeous large breasts. Her perky nipped twitched from the contact of the cool air. Hiashi couldn't help get aroused even more at the sight of his oldest daughter's breasts as Hanabi groaned a bit, feeling his penis grow an inch or two in her mouth. However, that didn't deter her as she continued to move her head on his penis. She felt his erection twitch several times, figuring Hinata was now removing her panties, making their father even hornier.

Indeed she was as she slid her white panties down her legs and stepping out of them. Boruto's eyes widened as he just saw his own mother strip completely and stood in the room in all her naked glory. It was an unbelievable sight to him. One that he made sure to memorize and forever keep in his mind, despite how wrong it was. However, from what he was seeing happening right now, it wasn't as bad as he thought it may have been. He shook his head slightly. What was he thinking? It was wrong. He shouldn't be thinking of his mother like this or spying on her. Yet, it was her fault. She was the one cheating and committing incest. Maybe, it wasn't his fault he was thinking about her this way. Everything he has seen and thought about was a result of his mother committing both adultery and incest. It was her fault he was having these thoughts…wasn't it?

"Come here…" Boruto turned his head back to the hole as his mother sway her hips towards her father. Hiashi placed a hand behind her and gave her butt cheek a squeeze. She moaned from his action and then began to rub her butt cheek in small circles. Hanabi continued her blow job, placing her hands on his thighs to help keep her balanced. While Hinata placed her hands on her father's shoulders to keep her steady while he kneaded her ass cheek.

Boruto could only stare and watch in fascination as the bulge in his crotch was begging to be attended to, but he couldn't move nor figure out what he should do since he was experiencing his first ever boner. So, he dealt with the tightness and pain and just continued to observe the incestuous being committed just on the other side of the paper screen.

Hiashi moved his fingers before inserting one in between her ass cheeks, making her squeal in surprise. He was now moving his finger in and out of her ass, while placing his other hand on his younger daughter's head, helping her move faster.

"Ahhh...Otou-san...not there...ahhh..." Boruto heard his mother make a sound he never heard come from her before. It strangely sounded, angelic to him He actually wanted to her her make that sound again. When she did, he felt his bulge throb in excitement. He suddenly found his new favorite sound and he desperately wanted to hear it over and over again.

He was granted his wish as Hinata continuously let out that same sound every time her father's finger thrust inside her anal cavity. "That's it Hinata...Hanabi...moan for me..." He told his daughters and they obliged. He then removed his finger from in between her butt cheeks and pulled her face towards him before kissing his daughter. They both moaned against each others lips while Hanabi continued her fellatio, increasing her speed when Hiashi moved her head faster. He broke the kiss and groaned as he felt his first orgasm of the night approach. "That's it Hanabi...I'm gonna cum..." He told her as Hinata quickly knelt down next to her sister.

"Hanabi...I want to taste it too." She told him as Hanabi opened one eye to look at her, but didn't stop bobbing her head. She pouted at her sister's non verbal response. Hiashi groaned as his release was quickly approaching.

"Ahhh! I'm cumming!" He shouted and released his semen into his daughter's mouth. He pushed her head down his length and kept her in place as he unloaded streams of his semen down her throat and in her mouth. She did her best to swallow everything, but it was proving to be too much and she forced her head up and removing his throbbing penis from her mouth. Hinata quickly took over, placing her mouth over the head and taking in the remaining semen. Some managed to spray itself on her face and chest, but she didn't care as she loved tasting her father's semen.

Hanabi swallowed the remaining semen in her mouth and then looked over at her sister and pouted. She felt frustrated that she was unable to take in all of their father's sperm, but let it go as she knew there will be more times for her to try again. Hiashi's penis eventually stopped throbbing as the last of his bursts ended. He groaned as he pulled his penis away from Hinata's mouth and looked down at her. Hinata swallowed whatever was left in her mouth and then looked back up at her father with lustful eyes.

"You taste good as always, Otou-san..." He smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Thank you...but it's only possible because of how well you two do. I knew with enough practice you will get used to it." They both nodded as Boruto felt his body shake a little. His pants developed a wet spot located in the area of his bulge as he felt an incredible feeling erupt from within his body. He experienced his first ever orgasm and managed to stain both his boxers and pants. His first ever orgasm felt euphoric. Why didn't someone tell him something this amazing existed?

He had his eyes closed and clenched his fists against his pants during his orgasm, which left him unaware of what was happening inside the room. Hinata laid down on the floor and spread her legs open as she revealed her soaking wet cunt to her father. "Otou-san...I want it..." She pleaded with him. The sound of her voice alerted Boruto and he opened his eyes to see his Grandfather making his way in between her open legs and aligning his penis with her opening.

"As you wish...Hinata..." Her father smiled warmly at her before pushing his erection inside her. Hinata let out a loud moan as her father's penis entered inside her. Boruto's eyes widened. His Grandfather was officially having sex with his mother and she sounded like she was really enjoying it. He wasn't sure exactly what they were doing, but he knew this was not something either of them should be doing with the other.

"Ahhh...Otou-san...I missed having you inside me..." She moaned loudly.

"Me too...you feel so warm and wet..." Hiashi groaned, feeling her walls clench around his penis. He then started to move, thrusting himself in and out of his daughter. Hanabi watched next to them, pleasuring her own pussy with her fingers. Hinata moaned in pleasure as her father's cock went in and out with strong thrusts that hit her sensitive spot each and every time. He hit her cervix with every one of his thrusts and it led to a spine tingling sensation that felt amazing.

Her breasts bounced in the same rhythmic movement as his thrusts. Their flesh smacked against each other, causing a resonating sound to echo throughout the room and into Boruto's ears. His penis was once again erect as his mother and Grandfather were having incestuous intercourse with one another. He heard about sex, but didn't care enough to learn more about it's purpose and or how it was done. All he knew was that it was something done by two people who loved each other, making him to believe it was only done by husbands and wife. Yet, that was not what he was seeing. This was his mother and her own father having sex. Never did he think he would see something like this.

"Ahhh...faster Otou-san..." Hinata pleaded and he happily obliged, moving faster inside her. Hanabi was tired of pleasuring herself so she crawled over to her sister and quickly latched onto one of her swaying breasts and started sucking on them. Hinata screamed in delight. The pleasure was intensified by her sister's actions. Hiashi smiled warmly at their bonding. This was exactly the reason for the secret ritual. To bond with one another and join together as a real family. He looked over at Hanabi's ass and reached his hand out to thrust his fingers inside her wet cunt. Hanabi let go for a moment to let out a moan.

"Ahhh...Otou-san...keep doing that..." She moaned in approval and then quickly went back to sucking on her older sister's breasts.

Boruto felt his bulge tighten against his pants again, throbbing along with each of his Grandfather's thrusts. This was an unbelievable sight. One he should feel grossed out about, but he couldn't take his eyes off of them and was actually enjoying it.

Hiashi took his other hand and reached for his daughter's free breast and gave it a squeeze, pinching her nipple in between his fingers. Hinata was overcome with all the pleasure the two of them were giving her. She couldn't help tilt her head back and moan in pleasure. Boruto felt his heart skip a beat when she did this. He was incredibly lucky that she had her eyes closed otherwise there was ever a chance she would discover him through the hole he made. However, she quickly turn her head away. Hinata opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, feeling her father's hot cock inside her, filling her up entirely. Something she would admit her husband wasn't able to do right at the get go.

"Hinata...you feel so good...I'm gonna cum..." Hiashi told her as she lifted her head slightly to look up at him.

"Me too..." She replied back as he smiled at her. He smiled back at her and took his hands to grab her by the waist and slightly lift her ass up and then continued to pound inside her. Hinata screamed again, turning her head to watch her younger sister continue to suck and flick her tongue across her breast. Hanabi looked right back at her sister and gave her a wry smile before going back to focus on ravishing her breast.

Hiashi grunted and sped up. He could feel his release coming and it showed in his movements and the way his penis throbbed inside her. "Ahhh...Hinata...did you remember...the pills..." Hiashi asked her.

"Y-Yes...I took it before coming here..." She replied back. "So...go ahead...cum inside me..."

"As you wish..." He nodded and focused mainly on his thrusts and release.

When Boruto heard this, he questioned what pills she was talking about. He never saw her take any pills, nor did he she any pill bottles anywhere in the bathroom. Just what were these pills?

"Ahhh...Otou-san...I'm cumming!" Her scream snapped him away from his thoughts as he own penis started throbbing itself. His Grandfather suddenly began to thrust harder and faster, leading some to become more erratic.

"Hinata...Hinata...I'm cumming!" Boruto knew what was coming, so he expected his grandfather to do what he did before and let both of them drink the white fluid again. However, he was shocked when he saw him thrust one last time, deep inside her, and both letting out loud screams. Hanabi let go of her breast with a pop and looked down to see her father's penis throb and release his semen inside his sister. She had a look of lust in her eyes, wanting the same exact thing, feeling jealous of her older sister, but knew she was going to get the same thing soon.

Hiashi groaned as he filled his daughter up completely. He could only do this when his daughters take a special pill made by the Hyuuga clan that prevented the chance of giving birth far more better than the average birth control pill. One would say it would be wise to sell the product, but they didn't want to give away their special ritual that would possibly create a huge scandal and who knows what else. So, they kept it a secret from everybody and none of them regretted it. This was a special ritual for their bloodline, their family name and they planned to keep it that way.

"Ahhh...Otou-san...your hot semen...is filling me up...I love you Otou-san..." Hinata cried out, feeling her insides get coated by his sperm.

"Me too..." Hiashi replied back to her. Hiashi groaned as the last of his cum came out. Both of them started to pant as he slipped himself out of her, watching as some of his semen leaked out of her entrance. He smiled and then leaned down towards her, planting a kiss on her mouth. They both moaned in delight.

Boruto shuddered once again as he had his second orgasm, one that was more powerful and stronger than his first. The stain became bigger and he panted, feeling hot. He didn't know what to do in this situation, so he just tried to catch his breath and wait until the pleasure and his erection settle down. However, the individuals in the room were not going to give him that. He looked through the hole again and saw his Aunt kissed his Grandfather and then lower his body to the floor.

"My turn, Otou-san..." She smirked as she rubbed his penis to get him hard again.

"Of course..." He told her as he became rock hard again. She smiled seductively and aligned her entrance to the tip of his penis. Once it was centered, she dropped down at him, letting out a loud groan as her father's penis entered inside her.

"Ahhhh...Otou-san's cock...it feels so good...so big..." She moaned and then started lifting her hips up. She quickly went back down, placing her hands on his chest to balance herself, and began riding him. Hiashi looked up at his youngest daughter and smiled at her, moving his hands to squeeze her breasts. "Ahhh...yes...keeping doing that...ahhh!" She moaned, entering a euphoric state that she never wanted to leave.

Boruto was almost at his limit. He couldn't believe they were going at it again. He felt his bulge grown again, but it wasn't as strong as the other two. 'How could they keep going?' He wondered as he watched his Aunt's ass move up and down on his Grandfather's penis. He then saw movement in the corner of his eye and saw his mother sitting up and then crawling over to the two. Hiashi saw his daughter and smiled at her. Hinata crawled over to his head and placed her core over his face and then went down. She moaned as her father started licking her pussy.

"Ahhh...Otou-san..." She moaned, placing her own hands on his chest. She squirmed as her father's tongue was working magic on her sensitive vagina. Hanabi was lost in the pleasure of having his cock inside that she didn't care what her sister was doing.

'What the hell...this is...my body feels so hot...?' Boruto was so confused by his emotions, the only thing he could do is continue to watch. Both sister's opened their eyes to look at each other and then leaned forward, kissing one another, moaning into each others mouths. This action caused Hiashi's penis to get harder. While Boruto's bulge strengthened, almost as if it was given a dose of adrenaline the moment his mother and aunt began kissing each other. ''Damn it...'

The trio continued their movements until they all released their orgasms. Hinata and Hanabi remained locked together through their lips as their orgasms coursed through their body. Hiashi came inside Hanabi, filling her up with his white semen and drank Hinata's vaginal secretion as it sprayed down to his waiting mouth. The three shuddered and squirmed as they held onto each other, giving into their orgasms. This was the ritual Hiashi loved. The bonding between each other through sexual intercourse.

Boruto groaned as his third orgasm erupted, leaving a large stain all over his pants and boxers, making his crotch feel wet, hot and sticky. He couldn't believe everything he saw. This was one of the most thrilling and hot nights he ever had. When his orgasm died down, he looked through the hole again and saw that they seemed to be going straight into another round. He couldn't handle another, so he barely was able to stand up as his knees felt incredibly weak and ready to collapsed at any moment. He did drop to one knee, but luckily for him, it didn't alert anyone in the room. Once he gently hit his legs a couple of times to get blood running through them, he exited the Hyuuga Clan Mansion and headed home.

**X**

Once he got home, Boruto immediately took off his pants and boxers and looked at the damage. They were getting dry, but he could see some of the sticky substance still on his clothing. He knew he couldn't let his mother or anyone else find them like this. He went to the bathroom to clean up and then got into his pajamas. Taking his stained clothing, he left his house and found some random dumpster and tossed his clothes in them. He sighed and frowned as he thought back to what happened tonight.

'Damn...Okaa-san...why...why are you doing this...? What is this ritual? Have you been doing this every month?' All these questions and he could never get an answer unless he asked her himself. That was something he did not want to do. However, he wanted to know. He wanted to know if there was a way to find out. He sighed and went home.

When he got there, he laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He was barely able to get any sleep and when he looked at the time, it was almost six in the morning. He got up and went to his window and his eyes widened slightly as he saw his mother returning. She looked exhausted,sweaty and there was a certain glow to her.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He knew what she was doing. Now, he needed to figure out what he can do about it.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Week 4:  Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Boruto follows his mother, he discovers her dark secret. When he confronts her and tells her that he help her, little did he know, an epidemic would soon spread across Konoha and the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories involves incest. Story focuses more on Boruto and will spread out to other characters. If you don't like any of this, then please don't read. It's that simple. I do not own any of the characters.

**Week 4:** **Confrontation**

Ever since Boruto discovered what his mother did once a month, everything became awkward. He couldn't look at his mother without either blushing or averting his eyes from her. When she would talk to him, he would stutter at first before relaxing in the conversation, but he would feel very nervous. Since that night, he began looking for clues on what this secret Hyuuga ritual was.

He tried looking through the large Hyuuga library. He searched everywhere, but couldn't find anything about it. He did know that there was a hidden room in the library where they would keep secret hidden books and scrolls, but he wouldn't know where to start looking for that. He figured the ritual would have been there, but with no way of knowing, he needed to find an alternative way.

It wasn't until a week later, when he overheard a conversation between two Hyuuga clansmen talk about the ritual. They were in an alleyway in the middle of the village when they spoke about how it was time for them to participate in the ritual. While they talked, he overheard everything.

His eyes widened with every word they said. This ritual was something the Hyuuga clan had been doing for centuries. Having incestuous sex with each other for just the pleasure of it. A ritual that solely was used to bond with one another, to grow as a family, to strengthen their relationship. It was nothing more than that. It felt so strange to Boruto. How could the Hyuuga family do something like this and not feel guilty about it? It was wrong.

However, thinking back on it, watching his mother having sex with her father, Boruto couldn't keep his eyes off of it. Was he actually interested in doing that? He shook his head. There was no way he was.

A week after that, Boruto searched his house. He was searching for something. The pills. The pills his Grandfather mentioned that night. He looked everywhere. In the bathroom, the kitchen, living room and even his parent's room. He couldn't find anything. He wondered where she kept those pills.

He eventually found them. Hidden in the back of the closet in his parents room. He accidentally found it when he slammed his fist against the back wall in frustration. He looked at the bottle and read the information on it. It was a birth control pill that not only prevented pregnancy, but it also included an ingredient known as aphrodectyx. He would later find out, after looking it up in one of Sakura's medical books, that the ingredient was a small, but powerful dose of aphrodisiac. It was also very rare, yet it confused him how something like that wasn't illegal. He figured it was probably due to the Hyuuga family influence.

Now he understood what was going on. This pill was the reason why his mother and his aunt acted like some sort of crazed, lustful deviants. Frowning, he took the bottle and closed the secret panel. He left his parents room and went to his. He stared at the bottle, thinking hard of his next step.

He wondered if all this was because of the pill. He wondered if his mother was under the influence of this drug. It was certainly a possibility. He thought about what to do next. Should he confront his mother about all of this. Just the though was nerve wracking and honestly, he didn't know how to start such a conversation. He couldn't just go and ask her about everything. He had to have some sort of plan.

For the next two weeks, Boruto thought about every single thing he could do. All of them weren't he greatest ideas, but time was running out. By the time he knew...the day of the month came.

**X**

Boruto opened the door to Himawari's room and saw her sleeping. He softly closed the door and made his way towards his parents room. He saw that the door was opened. Taking a deep gulp, he made his way towards the room. He stood in front of it and looked around. The bed looked like it hadn't been touched as it was neatly kept. Just as he figured, his father wasn't home. He heard some shuffling noise and whispers and looked over to the closet and saw his mother looking through it. He knew what she was looking for it and he clenched the item in his pocket.

He took a deep breath and walked over to her. The closer he got, the louder he heard his mother's frantic whispers. From what he could make out, she was muttering about the bottle and it being missing. Just as he thought, she really was planning on going there again. However, this time, he was going to stop her.

He slowly raised a closed fit to his mouth and coughed to get her attention. Hinata jumped and gasped in surprise as she turned her head to look at Boruto.

"B-Boruto...what are you doing here? It's almost past your bed time." She told him as her voice sounded nervous.

"Okaa-san...what are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm just trying to find something to wear tomorrow." She lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Okaa-san...why are you lying?" Boruto asked, surprising his mother.

"Boruto, what are you saying? I'm not lying..." She whispered, shaking a bit.

"Okaa-san...I know what's going..." He added.

"W-What?" Hinata felt extremely by her son's words.

"...you were looking for this...weren't you?" He took out the bottle from his pocket and showed it to her. His mother gasped and eyes widened. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"B-Boruto...why...where did you...how did you...?" Hinata could form any of the questions.

"I found it...Okaa-san...why are you taking this?" Boruto asked, looking directly into her eyes. Hinata did not like his stare. It make her feel uncomfortable.

"Boruto...I...it's nothing you should concern yourself about. Those are just birth control pills." Hinata told him calmly. "Can I please have them back?"

"So what? So you can go there and do it again!?" Hinata gasped and eyes widened as far as they could go.

"B-Boruto...what are you saying?" Boruto clenched the bottle tightly and gritted his teeth.

"Don't try to play innocent, Okaa-san...I know...I followed you last month...I saw...I saw what you did with Oji-san and Hanabi-oneechan...I saw everything..." Hinata stood there, frozen in time as the shock petrified her. He saw. He saw her with her father...having sex. She couldn't believe it. There was no way he would be lying about something like this. How could Boruto think up something like that without actually seeing it happen? Hinata wasn't sure how to respond to that. She could only stare at him with her mouth open and eyes widened. "...why...why are you doing something like that...why...?"

"B-B-Boruto...listen...I..." She wanted to explain, but she couldn't find a good explanation. This was the most awkward and nervous situation she had ever been in. She was caught, cheating, by her son. She didn't know what she could say.

"Please...just tell me why...is it because of these pills...is it?" Boruto asked, raising his hand and showing her the bottle.

"I...Boruto...I..." Hinata still couldn't form her words properly.

"Why? Why aren't you giving me an answer!?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit making her frown and look at him in worry.

"Boruto...I...I don't know what to say about this...I...I didn't mean it to go this far...but...this is something between..." Hinata was stopped when Boruto finished her sentence.

"...the Hyuuga clan? Are you talking about the Hyuuga Bonding Ritual?" Hinata was once again surprised.

"You...even know about..." Boruto nodded and narrowed his eyes to the floor, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Of course I know...I needed to find out why you were doing all of that...it just didn't make sense...I went and looked and then overheard some members of the Hyuuga clan talk about it...I learned from that and then I went to look for the pills Oji-san mentioned when you and him...you know..." He blushed, remembering the intercourse. Hinata was flustered and embarrassed at what she was hearing from her son. "...I found the pill after looking and then I saw what was in it...Okaa-san...do you know what aphrodectyx is?" He asked, but Hinata stayed silent as she looked at him with a frown and furrowed eyebrows. Boruto took her silence as a confirmation. "It's an aphrodisiac that works like a birth control pill...you become something like...something like that...Okaa-san...is it because of this that you become like that? Is it because of the pills that are making you do this? If it is, then you have to stop!"

"Boruto...I...I can't..." Hinata muttered, her voice cracking a bit. Boruto was in disbelief.

"W-What? Why? It's because of this, isn't it. You are doing all of that because of this pill, right?! You are being drugged to do all that! So, why!?" He asked, no demanded his mother to answer. He wanted to know why, regardless of the truth.

"I...I...can't...I...have been taking them since I was 13...I can't...I can't stop anymore..." She told him, some tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Boruto's eyes widened at the sight of his mother crying. He couldn't believe what he just heard from her. She started doing all this since she was 13. At such a young age to start doing something like shocked him. He was barely that age and just the thought of his mother doing something like at that age was just too shocking.

"But that's..." He didn't know what to say. "...why...why can't you stop...?"

"I'm sorry Boruto...I really am...but I can't stop it...I really am sorry...please give me the bottle..." She pleaded with him, her voice sounding like she was in a lot of pain while her tears continued to stream down her face. Boruto hated this. He hated seeing his mother like this. His sweet and angelic mother. He didn't want to see her like this. He gritted his teeth in anger and annoyance. He didn't want her to keep doing this, but he couldn't just say no to that face. He lifted his arm and held the bottle out for her to take. She gave him a small, but sad smile as she took it and clenched it to her chest. "Thank you..." Boruto clenched his teeth as he turned around.

"Whatever...do what you want..." He started walking towards the door.

"Boruto...I'm sorry...please don't tell anyone..." He stopped at the doorway and turned his head slightly back.

"Whatever..." He then left the room, leaving a frowning Hinata alone.

**X**

Boruto looked out his window and saw his mother heading out. He frowned as he eyed her. He noticed her stopping at one point, turning her head to look at his window and make eye contact with him. Boruto frowned and then turned his head away, walking away from the window. Hinata frowned before continuing her walk to the Hyuuga Mansion.

He laid down on his bed and put his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling with a frown. 'Damn it...what the hell...what the hell is up with this...I can't believe she isn't gonna stop going...this isn't right...' He didn't want to believe that his mother refused to stop doing this ritual. She was better than that. 'This drug...it's definitely because of that drug...why can't she stop taking it...is it addicting?' He got more questions than answers and it irritated him. 'I have to do something...but what?' He thought about it long and hard and he couldn't find the answer. 'Damn it...is there really anything I can do? I don't want her to keep doing this...especially not with Oji-san...' He suddenly sat up as an idea came to his head. 'Oji-san...he's not going to stop it...so...what if...' He shook his head at the thought. 'No...I can't do that...' He frowned. '...but...if it can help her...if I can get her to stop doing this...then...'

He looked out the window and frowned. It was at that moment, he made a decision. A decision that he, at this moment, would not realize what it would do to the entire village.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Week 8:  Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Boruto follows his mother, he discovers her dark secret. When he confronts her and tells her that he help her, little did he know, an epidemic would soon spread across Konoha and the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories involves incest. Story focuses more on Boruto and will spread out to other characters. If you don't like any of this, then please don't read. It's that simple. I do not own any of the characters.

**Week 8:** **Replacement**

It was that time of the month again. The time of the month where Boruto's mother would go and perform the Hyuuga Bonding Ritual. However, Boruto knew the truth. The Hyuuga clansmen were nothing but perverted old men who would have sex with their own clan. They would use a drug to get the female members to do whatever they wanted. It honestly made Boruto sick, but despite all of that, he was also interested in it.

The one thing he hated seeing was his mother crying. He also hated the sad look on her face. He wanted to do anything to make her happy. He wasn't sure if what he was going to do will do that, but he knew he had to at least try. He took a deep sigh and headed towards his parent's room. Naruto, his father, was once again not going to be home. It was the perfect time to initiate his plan. He just wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared.

He arrived at his parent's room, staring at the door in front of him. He leaned his head against the door to try and hear if his mother was inside. He heard some type of noise and confirmed it. He slowly and quietly opened the door. He peeked through the small opening and saw his mother looking in the closet again. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

He continued to watch her. Hinata came out from the closet, took the bottle and shook it until a pill came out. Once she put the bottle away, she walked over to the bed side table and grabbed her glass of water. When Boruto saw her take the pill and finish drinking the water, he opened the door and took a few steps forward.

"Are you going again, Okaa-san?" Hinata gasped in surprise and quickly turned around.

"B-Boruto...what are you...?" Boruto furrowed his eyebrows at her, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Okaa-san...are you sure you can't stop...please...?" He tried again, hoping she might have changed her mind since the last time they talked about this.

"Boruto...I already told you...I can't..." She cried again clenching her chest tightly.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Fine..." He replied.

"I'm sorry Boruto...it's getting late, you should go to be-"

"Then use me." He suddenly said, stopping Hinata from ending her sentence

"H-Huh?" Hinata wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

"Don't go to Oji-san...use me instead..." He added as he stared seriously into his mother's eyes.

"B-Boruto! Do you understand what your saying!?" Hinata raised her voice slightly.

"What's wrong?" Boruto asked her calmly.

"What do you mean what's wrong? I can't...we can't...I can't do something like that with you!" Hinata answered as Boruto scoffed.

"Why not?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Because, you're my son and it's wr-"

"Are you kidding me with that excuse!?" Boruto yelled, stopping Hinata.

"It's wrong if its with me, but its not wrong when its with Oji-san!? How does that make any sense!?" Hinata couldn't refute that. She was in no position to do so. However, she still couldn't do it. This was entirely different.

"B-Boruto...it's just different...okay...I can't..." Boruto clenched his fists tightly.

"No...no it's not..." He growled. "It's not Okaa-san...I can tell...you want to stop...don't you...?" Boruto looked at her dead in the eyes. Hinata gasped softly at his words.

"...W-What are you saying?" Hinata was confused and nervous.

"I can tell...you're in pain...you want to stop, but you can't...its not going to get better if you keep going to Oji-san...you're not happy, but I can at least make you happy...I can at least stop you from putting on that face...to stop your crying...please Okaa-san...let me help you..." He cried out, voicing his love and care for her.

"B-Boruto...I...but..." Hinata was still uncertain.

"Please..." He pleaded with her. Hinata looked at her son and it was at that exact moment, the pill's effect began to course through her body. She moaned as she grabbed her sleeve and clenched it tightly. Her body began to feel hot and her son's stare was not helping her with it. She bit her bottom lip and then opened her eyes to look at her son.

"Okay..." She whimpered quietly. Boruto stood still and blinked. He was not actually expecting her to agree. He was expecting her to continue arguing with him, so her saying 'okay' was a bit of a shock. He suddenly felt nervous. All the frustration he felt suddenly disappeared. He was actually going to have sex with his mother. He gulped as his face became red.

"O-Okay...so...ummm...what do I...?" Boruto didn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting this to happen and he had no idea what he should exactly do now. He panicked a little.

"Boruto...come, sit down." He looked at her as she sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. He gulped and nervously walked over to her. He sat down on the bed shook a little. His cheeks were still red and warm. "Boruto..." His mother called him and he straightened up.

"Y-Yes!?" He shouted. He then felt his mother's soft hands on his jaw and turned his head towards her. He looked up and his eyes widened as she leaned down and placed her warm and soft lips on his. Boruto was shocked once again. The feeling of his mom's lips on his felt amazing. She moaned against his lips, which only heightened the pleasure of his first kiss. He didn't know what to do so he stayed still. He could feel her hand rub against his jaw, sending a shiver down his spine.

Hinata slowly lowered him down to the bed during the kiss. Boruto felt his back hit against the soft bed, but his attention was solely on the kiss. He stayed motionless as he was uncertain on what he was supposed to do. This felt exhilarating for him. He could feel her pressing her lips further to him and at that moment, he felt her breasts press up against him. He blushed and his hands twitched at the soft feeling of her large breasts against him. He groaned when he felt a bulge in his pants grow. It felt incredibly tight in his pants as his penis twitched against the fabric of his boxers.

Hinata eventually pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva between their lips formed, as she stared down at her son. He panted and looked back at her. Hinata slightly giggled at his facial expression. He had a look of pure euphoria. She rubbed her hand against his cheek and then kissed him again. She moaned and trailed her hand down his body until it reached the bulge in his pants. Boruto arched his back slightly as his mother's touch made him suddenly feel elated. She started to rub the bulge and he could only groan into her lips.

She broke the kiss once again and licked her lips. "Boruto..." She said his name as he groaned. She was rubbing his bulge continuously causing him to clench the bed covers tightly with his hands. She giggled at his reactions moved her hand a bit faster.

"Ahhhh! Okaa-san! This feels amazing...ahhh..." He moaned, rolling his back in pleasure.

"I'm glad." She whispered to him and leaned down to kiss him on the neck. Hinata nibble don his neck slightly and sucked on his skin, leaving a reddish hickey spot on him. All Boruto could do is moan in satisfaction. He was dealing with emotions that he couldn't believe. It was nothing like when he peeked on his mother two months ago. This was ten times better than that. He became so distracted by the pleasure that he was unaware that his mother was moving down his body and then crouched down in between his legs at the edge of the bed.

Licking her lips seductively, she took a hold of his pants and dragged them down to his ankles with his boxers going along with them. His erection popped up from its confinement as it stood stiff and erect in front of her. Boruto felt a cold breeze in his lower body and lifted his head up to see what happened. His eyes widened as he saw his mother staring lustfully at his penis.

"W-What...?" He asked as he never saw his penis look like that. It was erect and bigger than it usually was. He didn't know his thing could get that big and yet, it still didn't resemble his Grandfather in terms of length and shape, which didn't help his own confusion.

"Y-You're pretty big...Boruto..." He heard his mother say as she suddenly grabbed a hold of his erection with one of her hands. The moment her hand touched it, his mind went blank as he was overcome with a new level of pleasure. Her warm and soft hand felt incredible against his skin. He could only moan in delight. Hinata giggled at his reaction and began to move her hand. She stroked his erection slowly, allowing him to get used to the amazing feeling he probably felt for the first time. He groaned again, gritting his teeth and clenching the sheets. It felt that amazing.

"Aaaahhh...Okaa-san...this feels amazing..." He told her as she smiled and moved her hand faster. She saw him squirm along with her movements and it made her giddy with excitement. She stared at his erection as if she found a new and exciting toy to play and ravage with. The only thing it needed, was something she could easily fix. She reached to the top of his erection and slowly started to peel his foreskin down his mushroom shaped bulb. Boruto winced softly, feeling a little pain from her doing so, but she was able to do it without an real problems. She moaned when she stared at her son's tip. She had a look that showed how much she wanted to lick it. So, she did.

Her desire and lust, was increased due to the pill, yet she wanted to taste Boruto's penis. She leaned closer and started flicking her tongue against it. She licked around his bulb, placing her lips against it and tasting her own son's penis for the first time. She lightly sucked on the glands while using on of her hands to lightly stroke his length.

Boruto felt like he was no longer in the room, but floating on a soft cloud, floating in the sky. The warmth feeling of his mother's tongue on his penis was from a different world, a world filled with pleasure and good sensations. A world he never wanted to leave. It was pure ecstasy. Her wet tongue and soft lips only intensified his pleasure. He couldn't believe how good this felt. He now understood why his Grandfather loved it. He understood his expressions.

Hinata was overjoyed by his reactions. Her sexual desires were growing with every second and the thought of her son's cock only heightened them. She flicked her tongue continuously around his bulb and began tasting his bitter pre-cum. However, she loved the taste and showed it by going to the very tip and flicking her tongue against it. Boruto moaned and groaned when she did this. She wanted more though. She wanted to taste more of him.

"Are you ready, Boruto?" she asked him, but he was too caught up with his own excitement that he didn't hear her. She took this as a sign to go on and started taking his penis into her mouth. Boruto's eyes opened wide and his back arched higher as he felt his mother's warm mouth envelope his penis. She continued going down on him until she was able to fit his entire length inside.

"Ahhh! What the...this feels amazing!" He screamed in pure delight as his mother's warm mouth over his penis shook his very core. It only got better when she started moving upwards, all the way to the tip and then back down. Boruto clenched the sheets as tightly as he could as his mother gave him his first ever blowjob. She continued to bob her head, moving at a decent speed and pace, making sure her son didn't release so quickly. She wanted to keep doing this as long as possible.

Boruto on the other hand was so consumed by the pleasure he wasn't aware of anything going on. His own mother was bobbing her head on his penis. He couldn't describe the sensation. It just felt so damn good that he didn't know if he could live without it. He suddenly felt a familiar pressure. It felt exactly similar tot he orgasms he had when he fist discovered his mother's dirty secret.

'Why...why does this feel so much better than Otou-san's...?' Hinata thought, loving the taste of her son's penis. He was not as big or had the same girth as her father, but it felt way better. She didn't understand it. However, she didn't question it for long as she continued to slurp on his erection, roaming her hands across his thighs. She then felt his penis throb inside her mouth and knew what was coming. 'Cum Boruto...give me all of it...' She bobbed faster.

"Ahhh! Okaa-san...not so fast...ahhh...it's coming...!" He screamed as the pressure was building up to its breaking point. He tightly held onto the covers as he was at his breaking point. "AHHHH! OKAA-SAN!" He arched his back and thrust upward, releasing his orgasm into her waiting mouth. Hinata moaned as she felt streams of his hot and sticky cum shoot into her mouth. She took in everything her son sprayed inside her, not missing a single drop. She held her head in place as she waited for his orgasm to die down.

For Boruto, this orgasm was ten times better than the first three he had two months ago. It was just incredible how much of a difference it was. Her warm mouth seemed to be the cause of it and he loved it. He slowly laid his back down to the covers as his orgasm died down with one last spurt of his semen entering Hinata's mouth. She moaned and moved her head up and down slowly to clean him up. Once she got everything, she removed his penis from her mouth with a pop and backed away from it. She swallowed the remaining semen in her mouth and smiled, seeing his erection up and ready for more.

"Aren't you excited...Boruto..." She smiled as he opened his eyes, no longer in the state of euphoria he was in.

"Okaa-san...that was incredible...I never felt something so amazing..." She giggled as she crawled on top him until she met him face to face.

"Just wait...it gets better..." She told him as his eyes widened in surprise at how seductive she sounded. He gulped as she lowered herself and kissed him on the lips, moaning into his mouth. Boruto, who was still trying to come down from his high point was still unsure of what he should do. He didn't know how to kiss and could only stay still. He knew this wouldn't help her, so he needed to do something, anything instead of laying there like some sort of idiot. He closed his eyes and pushed himself forward a bit, trying his best to kiss back.

Hinata made a soft noise in surprise as she opened her eyes slightly to look at him. She smiled and kissed her son back, pressing her chest down onto him. Hinata rubbed herself on his cock, stimulating her son for the next round. She forced Boruto to open his lips and she quickly entered inside. She roamed her tongue around the inside of his mouth and ended with a dance between each others tongues. They both moaned continuing their passionate make out session with love only they could feel.

She pulled away and started down at her son with a warm smile as she completely dominated him. He opened his eyes and stared up at his mother. He gasped for air and calm down his racing heart beat from the intense kiss they shared. She smiled at him and tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She then grabbed one of his hands and led them straight to her breast. Boruto's eyes widened at the softness of her large breasts. He may not be having direct contact with them right now, but they still felt incredible to touch.

"W-Whoa..." He muttered in awe. Hinata smiled at him as she clenched his hand and started moving his hand. Boruto's ears twitched at the angelic sound she made, the same one that he loved. He felt proud to be the one who made her moan like that and not someone else. How he wanted to hear it again.

"Ahhh...Boruto..." Boruto started moving his hand on his own, his body responding to his excitement. He gave her breast a squeeze, making her moan again. How much he loved that sound. He continued kneading and squeezing her breast, stimulating her body in ways that she loved. Hinata bit her bottom lip, as she desperately wanted to feel his hands against her actual flesh. She took his hand and removed it from her breast. Boruto frowned in disappointment as his mother smiled at him. "Hold on..." She told him and straddled his waist, his erection rubbing against her pelvis and lower abdomen. She grabbed the hem of her blouse and lifted it over her head. Boruto could only look in complete awe as she removed her blouse with one fluid motion making her breasts bounce. Boruto felt his cheeks get red as he couldn't help but stare at her white bra covered breasts.

"A-A-Amazing..." He whispered making his mother smile. She tossed her light purple blouse to the floor and then reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She tossed it to the floor as well and revealed her large mounds to her son for the first time. Boruto was at a loss for words. He never seen something so beautiful, so sexy and just so amazing looking. Her pale skin and her pink perky nipples looked beautiful. His mother's breasts looked incredible in the light, making him want to quickly lean forward and begin to suck on them like Hanabi did. However he restrained himself. He didn't want to take a step that seemed out of bounds. However, that went away quickly when Hinata leaned down and hovered her breasts over his mouth.

"Go ahead, Boruto...make me feel good...you said you can do that...right?" She teased him and that was more than enough for him to latch onto one of her breasts and grabbed the other with a hand. She squealed as she felt her son begin to suck on boob, flicking his tongue against her nipple like a hungry carnivore. His hand squeezed and kneaded her other breast, stimulating her twice as much than with his previous contact. "Ahhh...that's it Boruto...it feels so good..." She screamed in delight as he smirked. He pinched her nipple in between his fingers and pulling them softly to pleasure her more. He did the same with the other, except he nibbled on her perky nipple while keeping his mouth latched over on his favorite part of his mother.

Hinata squirmed on his waist, loving everything her son was doing to her body. It was completely different than having her Grandfather or sister do it and she was glad she decided to do this. She loved his warm mouth against her breast to the point she was disappointed when he let go, only to switch breasts. This made her elated and consumed by lust.

She wanted more though. As Boruto continued to attack her breasts, she used her hands to slip off her dress and then her white panties, leaving her completely nude in front of her son. She rubbed her cunt, feeling how wet and hot it felt, showing how much she needed a dick inside her. Boruto felt something wet against his penis, prompting him to let go of her breasts and looked down to see his mother now completely naked above him. He felt his entire face get red.

"O-Okaa-san...when did you...?" He muttered as she giggled. She took her hand and rubbed her hand up and down his erection.

"Boruto...I can't hold it in anymore...I need you inside me..." He gulped as he looked at her lust filled eyes. He was about to have sex with his mother and it sent chills down his spine and a feeling of excitement. There was also nervousness too, but he did his best to hold that emotion back. He didn't want to all of a sudden back out because of it. "Are you ready?" She asked him as he looked up at her. He gulped again and hesitated for a moment, but nodded his head.

"Yeah...I love you, Okaa-san..." Hinata smiled at him and reciprocated his feelings. She took a hold of his penis and aligned it with her opening.

"I love you too, Boruto..." She told him before going down on him. Boruto's eyes widened as far as they could go as he felt her hot and wet insides immediately clamp around his penis, making him feel a pleasure that he was just god like. Hinata moaned as she took his entire length inside her. His penis wasn't as big as his fathers or grandfathers, it didn't fully reach her cervix, but that didn't matter to her. In fact, his penis just felt so different, so much more amazing than any penis she ever had inside her. She didn't know why this was the case, but she didn't question it and just enjoyed the pleasure it gave her.

Boruto's mind was gone as the pleasure of being inside his mother was all he cared about. It felt incredible to be inside her. The tight walls that surrounded his erection, plus the heat and wetness of her vagina, was an experience that he could die from. It was just that good. He gripped her thighs tightly as the tightness of her walls was making his release come sooner that he wanted. However, he couldn't help it. He just lost his virginity and he was happy that it was his mother who took it from him. "W-Wow...Okaa-san...this feels amazing...you feel so good..."

She giggled at him. "You feel amazing too, Boruto...I'm gonna move now..." She told him and he wanted to protest, to give him more time to get used to the sensation, but she didn't give him the chance to as she raised her hips and then slammed back down. The motion was no match for him as he instantly came. Hinata moaned as she felt her son's thick semen shoot up her walls and into her womb. "Ahhh...I can feel it..." She rolled her back as she felt his penis throb with every stream of cum that launched inside her. She was slightly disappointed he came so quickly, but she knew it was his first time, so she understood why. She just hoped he would last longer next time.

Boruto felt like he died and went o heaven. He couldn't hold in his orgasm and just released it inside her. Thankfully she took the pill so they didn't need to worry about any consequences. So, both of them relished in the pleasure they currently felt.

"W-Wow..." Boruto gritted his teeth as his orgasm slowly died down, sending one last spurt inside her before he relaxed his body and exhaled the breath he was holding. Hinata moaned and then looked down at her son with a smile.

"Your semen felt great Boruto...so hot..." She leaned down to him and placed her soft lips on his mouth again. Boruto moaned as he kissed back, moving his tongue with hers. Her beasts pressed against his chest as she roamed her hands under his shirt and up his body. Her touch was spine tingling as his penis became erect once again inside her. She moaned when she felt it stiffen and smiled into the kiss. She pulled away and straddle his waist again. "...ready for round 2?" She asked him and he nodded.

Smiling, she placed her hands on his chest and then lifted her hips again. She began riding him with a slow pace. Boruto curled his toes in satisfaction as he watched his mom bounce up and down on his cock. Her breasts bounced along with her movements, hypnotizing him and making him love her mounds all over again. He licked his lips and raised his hands to grab both of her breasts. She moaned when he made contact with her breasts. He squeezed, pulled and kneaded her breasts. At time she would pinch her nipples, earning an angelic sound from her mouth. He loved that sound.

Hinata felt like she was in heaven. His cock felt great inside her. She was becoming addicted to it. She honestly wouldn't want any cock aside from his and she was so glad she decided to take up on his offer. Having sex with her own son was thrilling enough, but his penis was what made it all the worthwhile. It was worth the risk.

She moved her hands from his chest and towards the covers next to Boruto's head as she focused more on her movements. She sped up and the sounds of their flesh smacking echoed throughout the room, mixed along with their moans. Boruto leaned up and took one of her breasts into his mouth again, sucking on her teat like before. He kneaded her other breast in his hand and began thrusting upward, matching her bounces and joining her in their forbidden coitus.

Hinata moaned his name continuously, her eyes filled with nothing but lust for her son. He removed his mouth from her breast with a pop and kneaded them in circles, squishing her breasts against each other.

"Okaa-san...this feels incredible...oh..." Boruto moaned as he felt another orgasm approach.

"Ahhh...Boruto...I love you...I love you being inside me...ahhh...I'm gonna cum..." She screamed, rolling her head back in pleasure.

"Me too...ahhh..." He grabbed her waist and held on tot hem tightly. Both mother and son felt their orgasms approach quickly as she bounced faster on him and he thrust fast into her. She looked down at him and placed a hand on his cheek. She leaned down and kissed him as they made out while in the middle of their intercourse.

She pulled away and screamed as she felt her orgasm reaching it's boiling point. "Ahhh...I'm cumming...I'm cumming Boruto..."

"Me too...me too Okaa-san!" Boruto tightened his hands on her waist. The bed creaked with every one of their quick paced movements as their simultaneous orgasms were about to erupt. "I'm cumming! Okaa-san!" Boruto let out a final scream as he released and came inside his mother again.

"Boruto!" She screamed his name as well, her walls tightening around his cock and forcing him to release his semen into her waiting womb. The two stayed still as they rode their orgasms. Jet streams of his hot and thick seed filled her up again, giving her a pleasure that she couldn't describe in words.

Both mother and son panted as their orgasms died down. Boruto's groin was covered in her vaginal secretion and semen that leaked out of her opening as her body glowed in the lightly dimmed room. The sweat that covered her body glistened against the light, making her look absolutely stunning to Boruto. It was like a work of art that he exclusively wanted for himself. She was like a goddess in his eyes.

Hinata looked down at her son and smiled. She leaned down and kissed him. It was quick, but felt just as good. "Okaa-san...that was amazing...how about you?" He asked her as she caressed his cheek.

"It was incredible Boruto...I loved it more than with your dad or mine...I want your penis more than theirs..." She told him, talking to him slightly dirty. He smiled with pride.

"I told you...I can make you feel happy..." She smiled warmly at his words and kissed him again, passionately like lovers.

Both of them moved towards the pillows and Hinata laid her head down on them. She smiled at her son, spreading her legs and inviting him to her with her arms. "Come...Boruto..." He quickly took of his shirt and jacket and positioned himself in between her legs, He aligned his penis to her opening and, with her help, inserted himself inside her again and started thrusting inside. "Ahhh...yes...faster Boruto!" She screamed, rolling her head back. Boruto held her waist and thrusted inside her with every ounce of his being.

"Okaa-san...Okaa-san..." He panted as he moved fast and hard inside her. He was mesmerized by her breasts again as the moved with his thrusts. He licked his lips and leaned forward to suck on her breasts again.

"Ahhhh! Yes! Oh, Boruto!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around his back and behind his head, pushing him closer to her. She then wrapped her slender legs around his waist and kept him in place. She bit her bottom lip, consumed by the please he was giving her.

They continued to do it until they both came again, pumping his seed inside her again. They continued having sex well into the night, as Boruto's stamina was strong enough to last so long. By the time dawn broke, both of them panted and were sweaty from their night of passion. Hinata smiled down at her son as he snoozed with his head in between her breasts. They laid on their sides with the covers on them, being in a position that no mother and son should be with together. Yet, neither of them regretted what they did. This taboo love they shared all night was one that they would never forget.

This was just the beginning of not only their passion, but a hidden epidemic that would sweep Konoha.

**Current infected: 2**

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Week 9:  Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Boruto follows his mother, he discovers her dark secret. When he confronts her and tells her that he help her, little did he know, an epidemic would soon spread across Konoha and the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories involves incest. Story focuses more on Boruto and will spread out to other characters. If you don't like any of this, then please don't read. It's that simple. I do not own any of the characters.

**Week 9:** **Sisters**

It was a week since Boruto and Hinata entered a secret and forbidden relationship with one another. They didn't have sex since that night, not that they didn't want to, but the drug prevented them from doing so. Hinata explained to Boruto that the drug worked for only the first 24 hours and then lost its effectiveness for about a whole week. He asked if she could just take it again, but the side effects for doing so were very dangerous. The drug, if taken more than the recommended dosage of once per week, would cause damage to the cells of the user causing harmful side effects. Boruto was pissed off about that, but he knew there was nothing he can do about it. After all, she had been taking it for years. He did wonder, however, if there was a way to change it. He didn't think to much into it since he had no knowledge of medicine.

Despite not being able to have sex with his mother since that night, there was never any rule against doing other things. Mainly oral sex. He remembered, a couple of days after that night, during breakfast with his sister just right across from him, happily eating her breakfast, Hinata too was enjoying her meal. Boruto's face would get flustered as he sat in front of the table as his mother was crouching under the table and in between his legs, sucking on his dick. He would gasp at times, earning a quizzical look from his sister.

He remembered when his dear sister asked if he was okay, which caused him to stutter in response that he was fine. When he got close to cumming, he asked her to grab him some milk from the fridge to which she happily nodded and left to get. He then placed his hands on his mother's head and pushed her down to his pelvis. He bit his bottom lip as he came inside her mouth. Hinata would moan at his release, drinking all of his fluid before removing his dick from her mouth. She smiled up at him, while he panted, before coming out from under the table, just in time before Himawari would come back with the milk he asked for.

He would also remember several times when he would pleasure his mother orally. Like one time when they took a shower together. He went down to his knees and lifted her leg slightly before ravaging her cunt with his tongue. Hinata leaned back against the wall and let out small moans of pleasure as the warm water hit both of them. He would continue pleasure her orally, at one point flicking his tongue and nibbling on her clit, sending shock waves of pleasure to his mother. When she came, he would drink all of her fluid, making sure not to waste a drop of, what he considered, to be the sweetest nectar he ever tasted.

The two of them would continue doing this. Pleasuring one another through oral sex, hiding their secret behind their family. Yet neither of them cared, as the forbidden passion they shared was just to delightful for them to stop.

Then, a week passed.

**X**

Hinata began her journey home, excited for the night long sex she had been waiting for. She hadn't talked to her father about why she didn't show up, evading his question when he asked the last time she saw him. He didn't need to know. Of course, she needed to make up an excuse and she did have one, but all she cared about was the night of passion she was going to have with her son. She was just glad Naruto was not going to be there again, letting them spend all night together.

She was about halfway home when she stopped and her eyes widened to find her younger sister, Hanabi, in front of her, blocking her path. He hands were on her hips as her yellow kimono blouse swayed slightly against the gentle breeze.

"Hello...Onee-chan..." She smiled at her. Hinata felt a bit nervous, but smiled back.

"Hello, Hanabi...what are you doing here?" She asked her.

"Nothing much...just wanted to ask you something...let's go to your place, shall we?" She told her as Hinata became a bit more nervous.

"Oh...today isn't..." She tried to reject her offer, but her younger sister wasn't going to let her.

"Onee-chan...let's talk at your place...okay?" Hanabi glared at her as Hinata gulped and slowly nodded.

"O-Okay..." Hanabi quickly did a 180 and smiled and ran up to her sister, wrapping her arms around hers.

"Let's go then." She smiled and the two Hyuuga sisters walked towards Hinata's home.

**X**

When they arrived, Boruto became excited to see his mother, as this was the night they were going to have sex after a what felt like a long week. "Okaa-san! Welc...huh? Hanabi-neechan? W-What are you doing here?" Hanabi smiled at seeing her nephew and immediately ran over to him and hugged him, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Boruto-kun! You're so cute!" She giggled as Boruto groaned in slight annoyance. He then remembered the image of her naked form and having sex two months ago and quickly blushed in embarrassment.

"Hanabi-neechan! That's enough! Let me go!" Boruto struggled against her hold and eventually managed to break free as Hinata walked past them and placed her shopping bag in the kitchen. Hanabi giggled at her nephew's reaction, finding him extremely adorable.

"Boruto-kun...do you mind going upstairs? Your mother and I have something to talk about. Okay?" She smiled at him as he looked at her, blushed and turned his head.

"A-Alright." He said and walked back upstairs to his room. Hanabi smiled before turning and heading towards the kitchen. She approached Hinata, who was putting something away into the fridge. She waited until she closed the door and turned before placing a hand on the door behind her head. She pressed herself against her sister and stared into her eyes.

"H-H-Hanabi!? W-What are you...?"

"Why didn't you show up last week?" She asked straight out, Hinata biting her bottom lip.

"I...I was busy and couldn't come..." Hanabi raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Busy?" She repeated. "Hmm...and what was so important that you missed out lovely bonding time with Otou-san?"

"I...I'm sorry...but I can't say..." She replied closing her eyes and frowning.

"And why not?"

"I just can't..." Hinata reiterated.

"Otou-san missed you, you know. I mean, he was glad I was still there, but...he wanted to put his cock inside you too." She leaned forward to whisper the last part to her ears. Hanabi's breath left a tingling sensation in her ear.

"H-Hanabi...stop it..." She whimpered, suddenly feeling weak in the knees.

"Then tell me. I know you've been ignoring him and refusing to answer his questions, so why?" Hanabi asked again.

"I..."

"She was with me." Both Hyuuga sisters turned around to see Boruto standing in the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Boruto-kun? I thought I told you to go upstairs to let your mommy and I talk?" Hanabi smiled at him innocently. Boruto just stared at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hanabi-neechan..." He said her name.

"Yes?" She responded gleefully.

"...must have been nice...to have Gii-chan's dick all to yourself." The room became quiet. Both Hyuuga siblings stood there in utter shock, each for a different reason. Hinata was shocked Boruto would reveal to her sister that he knew about their family ritual. While Hanabi couldn't believe the words that came out of her dear nephew's mouth.

"H-Huh? B-Boruto-kun...did you say...what I think you said?" Hanabi nervously asked him, thinking her ears were playing tricks on her.

"I know...Hanabi-neechan...what you and Okaa-san do almost every month." He told her as her eyes widened and mouth gaped open. She turned to Hinata and saw her with her eyes closed.

"Wait...does he really...?" She asked her sister to which she nodded in response. "Then...you know about us and Otou-san...no way...how...?" She asked, confused and a bit frightened.

"Two months ago, I followed Okaa-san back to the Hyuuga mansion and saw you having sex with Gii-chan." Boruto answered. "I began to notice that she would leave one night on the same day every month to go somewhere and not come back until the next morning. She would look exhausted and it made me worry. So, I followed her and found out what you two were doing. I tried to tell Okaa-san that she shouldn't do this, to stop, but she couldn't and the look on her face...it was something I didn't want to ever see again." He clenched his fist and looked down at the ground with furrowed eyebrows.

"Boruto..." Hinata whispered his name under her breath.

"So then...you know...hehe...isn't this kind of bad...Onee-chan?" Hanabi chuckled. Never did she think someone would find out about their secret. This whole situation frightened her and she was scared of what Boruto would do if he ever revealed their secret. However, what he said next, shocked her the most.

"So, I became her substitute and last week, we had sex. That's why she didn't show up." Hanabi's world felt like it just suddenly crashed at this sudden reveal. Boruto and Hinata had sex. A mother and son just had sex. This was such a shock that she had no words to describe what she was feeling. It was a mix of emotions, yet not one of them were of disgust. After all, she was having an incestuous affair with her own father.

"T-This is..." Boruto stared at her and then looked over at his mother.

"Hanabi...I know this is kind of a shock, but...what Boruto said is all true...I...I did have sex with him and...it was really good...it was a lot better than with Otou-san or Naruto..." Boruto smirked with pride. "...and...it made me so happy...happier than I ever been...doing this..." Hanabi looked over at her sister with mixture of shock and awe. She never knew her sister was miserable performing the ritual. She always look satisfied and never really showed anything to tell her so.

'Maybe...I never really paid attention...' Hanabi thought as she stared at her older sister. She frowned and thought about her own feelings. Did she really enjoy having coitus with her father? She never really gave it much thought. 'Maybe...' She looked over at Boruto who stared back and didn't move.

"H-Hanabi...?" Hinata called out to her. She didn't respond for a couple of seconds. When she opened her mouth to speak, neither Hinata or Boruto were expecting her question.

"Hey, Onee-chan...did it really feel good...having sex with Boruto?" Both individuals in the room looked at her in surprise.

"H-Hanabi...what are you...?" Hinata tried asking her, to clarify her words and what they meant.

"You said you never been happier doing the ritual than when you did it with Boruto...is that true?" Hinata nodded her head slowly. "Then...let me join in too." Both stayed still, absorbing the request she just asked them. Then it hit them both like a pile of bricks.

"Hanabi!?"

"Hanabi-neechan!?"

She looked down at the floor and frowned. "W-Well...I thought about what you said and...I was starting to think that maybe...I'm not happy doing it with Otou-san anymore too...and since it made you feel good...then I want it to feel good too...so...please...let me join..." She asked of the two. They were still in shock at her request, yet they turned their heads toward each other. They stood there for several seconds, trying to decided telepathically if they should let her join them or not. Boruto wasn't going to oppose, the chance of having sex with both is mother and his aunt, two of the most beautiful women he knew, he would be happy to do it with them. However, he was more concerned with his mother's decision on this.

Hinata frowned as she thought about this extensively. She didn't necessarily found it a problem, but she was more worried about what adding another person to the mix would do. Her father would be wondering why both of them stopped showing up to the ritual and thus creating an awkward situation between them. Not to mention, the more people involved, the more of a chance their secret would be found out. It was easier doing it in the Hyuuga mansion since it housed more than one Hyuuga family, but this wasn't the Hyuuga mansion. It was the home where she, her husband and children lived. Having Hanabi come here would raise suspicion...wouldn't it?

"Okaa-san...if you are are okay with it...so am I...I...I want to make you both happy..." Hanabi couldn't help but awe at her nephew and hug him tightly, rubbing her cheeks against his head. She then looked at her sister and pouted.

"Please...Onee-chan..." Hinata exhaled and grasped at her blouse.

"O-Okay...but after Himawari falls asleep..." Both smiled at her and nodded their heads.

**X**

After a nice dinner and waiting for Himawari to fall asleep, it was time for the three of them to begin their sexual adventures of the night. Both Hyuuga siblings took the drug and waited patiently until it began to take in effect.

"Hey, Hanabi...did you inform Otou-san why we can't come today?" Hinata asked her sister.

"I-I forgot..." She stuttered slightly. "...I'll make up an excuse when I see him tomorrow." Hinata frowned, a bit worried of the situation, but those worries went away when the drug suddenly started working. Both of them moaned as their bodies felt hot.

"Okaa-san...Hanabi-neechan...are you okay?" Boruto asked as he sat between them. The sisters turned their heads to Boruto with narrowed eyes before the pushed him down to the bed and crawled over him. Boruto's eyes widened as he looked up and saw the lustful eyes of both his mother and aunt.

"Boruto-kun..." Hanabi giggled as her cheeks became red. "...do you like me?" Her question caught him by surprise.

"Huh? Of course I do..." He responded as she smiled and then leaned down to capture his lips with hers. Boruto initially stayed still as his aunt kissed him for the first time. However, he would moan soon enough and kissed her back. He opened his mouth and gladly invited her inside, letting her tongue dance around with his, making her moan in delight.

Hanabi was surprised at how well he kissed. She assumed he wasn't a good kisser, but realized that he probably had a bunch of practice with her sister. So, she took advantage of this and kissed him as hard and as passionate as she could.

Boruto couldn't describe the feeling of the kiss as it exceeded his expectations. He would admit that kissing his aunt was not on par with all the kisses and make out sessions hes had with his mother, but it almost felt as good. Hinata watched the two of them kiss and felt a bit lonely that she wasn't involved with their make out session. So, she decided to begin her assault on the bulge that grew in her son's pants. Smiling, she rubbed her hand across it, earning a grunt from him.

Hinata slowly pulled down his pants to free his erection from it's confines and Hinata smiled at the penis she loved. She grabbed it and stroked it with her hand, making her son groan again, but he didn't stop kissing his aunt. Smiling, Hinata leaned a bit forward and started flicking her tongue on his tip, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. She would move her tongue around his mushroom shaped tip, moaning at the wonderful taste.

When Hanabi broke the kiss, she looked at him with lust and found him to be more handsome and adorable than she realized. She would watch him suddenly shut his eyes and groan, prompting her to turn her head and see her sister starting to go down on her son's length. Pouting, she wanted to taste her nephew's cock as well, but decided to let her sister have her turn. Instead, she would lean back and start undressing herself. Boruto opened his eyes in time to see his aunt's breasts bounce slightly into view, admiring her pale skin and perky pink nipples.

He observed her breasts and found them to be smaller than his mothers, but that didn't bother him the least bit. He loved breasts and he didn't care about the size or shape of them. He just loved them too much to care about any of that. She smiled at him, loving the way he stared at her breasts.

"Do you like them, Boruto-kun?" She asked him and he nodded almost instantly. She chuckled before crawling over him and hovering her breasts above his mouth. Without even waiting for permission like he did with his mother, he latched his mouth over her breast and began sucking on it. Hanabi screamed in pure pleasure as her nephew ravaged her breasts. He would suck, flick his tongue and even nibble on her nipple, sending constant shock waves of pleasure throughout her body. "Ahhh...that's it...keep doing that, Boruto-kun...ahhh..." Hanabi never felt such pleasure engulf her body from simply having her breasts sucked on. It was very different than when her father would do it and it perplexed her on why that was.

Hinata peeked over at what her sister was doing to her son and watched for a brief moment at how Boruto was sucking on one of her breasts, while squeezing the other with his hand. She smiled to herself and then went down on his cock faster. She would let go of his cock only to trail her tongue down his length to the base and then back up before taking him in her mouth again.

Boruto squeezed and caressed his aunt's breast, pinching her nipple in between his fingers as she continued to moan in delight. His free hand went towards her back, roaming across it, sending a shiver down her spine at his delicate touch. Hanabi reached her satch and rubbed her fingers across, feeling how wet and horny she was in.

It truly felt incredible for her. She forgotten the last time she had felt as good as she did now and wondered if she actually ever did. The way her nephew would ravage her breasts brought a sense of satisfaction that she longed for in such a while. She was so glad she decided to join.

Boruto furrowed his eyebrows and groaned as he removed his mouth from her breast with a pop. He closed his eyes and trembled a bit as his mother's blowjob quickly made his release seconds away from exploding. "Ahh...Okaa-san...I'm cumming..." He rolled his head back and squeezed Hanabi's breasts. She would moan as her older sister bobbed her head faster, urging him to cum right there. He gritted his teeth and arched his back as he let go and released his seed into his mother's waiting mouth. She groaned as she felt his cum shoot right into her mouth. Hanabi moaned herself as Boruto's hands squeezed her breasts during his orgasm.

Once his orgasm died down, Boruto relaxed and let go of his aunt's breasts. He panted as he opened his eyes to look up at her sweaty and glistening body. He felt his mother's mouth move up his cock and letting go of it with a quiet popping sound.

Hinata swallowed the remaining cum and wiped her mouth with her forearm. "How was that, Boruto?" She asked her son.

"That was...amazing Okaa-san..." He replied trying to catch his breath and settle his racing heart.

"I'm glad." She smiled as Hanabi lifted herself up. Hinata smiled and crawled over to her younger sister, got behind her, and reached around to grasp her breasts. She squealed in surprised as her older sister caressed her breasts softly and moved them around in circles.

"Ahhh...Onee-chan..." Hanabi moaned as she felt her breasts get attacked again, but with softer and bigger hands. Hanabi was actually surprised her sister did this. Normally, she wouldn't get involved or played with her breasts when they were with their father. Was this Boruto's magic in the work? She didn't know, but she didn't hate seeing her sister get more involved with her body. She felt her sister nibble on her collarbone and moved one of her hands down her stomach, towards her wet folds. Hanabi felt goosebumps and a tingling sensation run up her spine. When her hands got to her wet pussy, Hanabi squealed and arched her back towards hers. She felt her sister's hand rub against her entrance, making her continuously squeal in delight. "Ahhh! Onee-chan...this feels so amazing..."

Hinata giggled before licking up and down her neck and then sucking on it, leaving a reddish hickey. Boruto was mesmerized by the sight of his mother pleasuring his aunt. They were probably two of the most beautiful and hottest women of Konoha and he had the pleasure of seeing one of them play with the others body. He was the luckiest boy in the world right now. His cock wouldn't stay limp for long as just watching them made it erect straight up and throb in excitement.

Hinata felt his penis poke her in the back and smiled. She then leaned towards her sister's ear and whispered to her. "Hanabi...want to feel how good Boruto's cock is?" Hanabi moaned as her breath tingled her ears. Hanabi felt hornier than usual and simply gave her sister a nod. Hinata giggled and let go of her body and crawled over to the side. "Well, he's ready for you." She told her and Hanabi turned her head behind her to see his excited cock waiting to be penetrate inside her. She bit her bottom lip as the excitement of having a cock other than her fathers thrilled her. She leaned up a bit and moved towards his waist, aligning his cock with her vagina.

Boruto gulped softly as he was about to have sex with his aunt. Having sex with his mother was an adventure on its own. Now, he was going to have sex with his aunt as well. It gave him a sense of thrill he didn't think he would get again after his first. He wanted to be inside her really badly. He was going to get his wish as Hanabi began lowering herself. Both of them moaned at the same time.

"Ahhh...Hanabi-neechan...so hot..." Boruto groaned as he felt his penis get enveloped by her wet and hot cavern.

"Mmmm...Boruto-kun...your going inside me...my cute nephew is going inside me...ahhh..." Hanabi tilted her head back in pleasure as she went slowly down on him. Once he was fully inside of her, they both exhaled in pure bliss. Hanabi's body shook a little as Boruto's penis filled her up as far as it could reach inside. It was strange to her. Boruto's cock was not as big as her fathers, yet the comparison wasn't even close. Boruto's cock just felt naturally better. She absolutely loved it.

Boruto placed his hands on his aunt's thighs and gripped them tightly as her walls constricted around his cock. It amazed him how different his aunt was to his mother. He preferred his mother's vagina, but his aunt's was in a league of her own.

Hinata smiled at both of them as they stood in place. She crawled over to Boruto's head and lifted it softly before resting it on her lap. He opened his eyes to look up at her. "O-Okaa-san..."

"Shhh...don't mind me Boruto...just enjoy yourself..." She told him with a sincere smile as he nodded. Hanabi felt her body relax and looked down at her nephew.

"I'm gonna start moving..." She told him and he nodded. She then lifted herself up until the tip remained insider her, and then went back down. She groaned as her body shivered in pleasure. She would lift up again and go back down, starting a slow rhythm.

"Ahhh...Hanabi-neechan..." Boruto moaned her name as she began riding him. Boruto kept his hands on her thighs, following along with his movements. Her breasts bounced along with her as they smacked against each other every time she came down on him. His cock would throb at the sight, resulting in moans from the Hyuuga woman.

She eventually increased her speed, bouncing on him faster and harder. Boruto was glad for the change of pace as he felt his hips thrust upward and in rhythm with her. Hinata smiled as she watched her younger sister having intercourse with her son. She was glad her sister was enjoying herself based on her extremely happy facial expressions. She understood where Hanabi was coming from, as her first experience with Boruto felt incredible as well. She could feel her own pussy get wet and couldn't wait for her turn. She badly wanted her son's cock inside her again.

"W-Why...why does this feel so good...?" Hanabi moaned, wondering the same question Hinata had during her first time with Boruto. It truly was a mystery, but not one they wanted to really know the truth. All they wanted was his cock and they knew he was more than happy give them what they wanted. Hanabi quickly grabbed his hands and their fingers intertwined with one another, helping her stay balanced and just felt good to make contact with her adorable nephew. She bounced a bit faster and Boruto was glad she did. It made this experience better.

"Ahhh...Hanabi-neechan..." He would moan out as both of them continued their forbidden love making for several more minutes. Boruto grunted as he felt an all too familiar pressure in the pit of his stomach. "Ahhh...Hanabi-neechan...I'm cumming!" He told her as she opened her eyes to look down at him.

"Me too...I want it...cum inside me Boruto-kun..." He nodded his head as the pressure got stronger.

Hinata smiled as they were coming to an end of their first round of the night. She looked down at her son's expressions of pleasure. She then lifted him up from his shoulders and told him, "Go Boruto...take her..." She told him and he nodded. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his aunt and thrust upwards. Hanabi squealed as his thrusts suddenly became powerful. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him in between her breasts and wrapped her slender legs around his waist.

"Ahhh...Boruto-kun...faster...harder...ahhh...I'm cumming!" She screamed as they moved together. Hinata noticed their movements became a bit erratic which meant hey were extremely close to their releases.

"Hanabi-neechan! I'm cumming!" He yelled as he thrusted as far as he could go and releases jet streams of his cum into her waiting womb. Hanabi rolled her head back as she screamed as well, releasing her own orgasm as her vaginal secretion leaked out of her opening and down to his lap and the sheets of the bed.

"Ahhh! Boruto-kun's cum...it's so hot..." She moaned as his hot sperm shot up her walls, covering it in white. Her walls clenched around his cock, draining him of everything he had. They shuddered in each others arms as Hinata watched from behind Boruto. She squirmed a bit as the ache in her loins was becoming almost unbearable. She desperately wanted her son's cock.

Both of their bodies began to calm down from their state of euphoria as the last spurt of his cum emptied inside her. Once his cock settled down, he leaned back and looked up at his aunt with a smile. He was panting along with her as she smiled back at her cute nephew and then leaned down to kiss him passionately. Their tongues moved together in unison as their first sexual adventure ended.

Hanabi pulled away from the kiss and let go of him. She raised herself up from his cock as some of his semen escaped her entrance. She took a hand and tried to get some of it back inside her, but there was just too much, which both amazed her and made her sad. She wanted to keep as much of her darling nephews semen inside her, but he exceeded her expectations. Once she got off of him, she laid down on the bed and tried to catch her breath and rest her racing heart beat.

Boruto, on the other hand, wasn't giving any time to relax as mother crawled in front of him and quickly took his semi-erect cock into her mouth. She could taste both his semen and her sister's love juices on it, leaving a very distinct, but not too terrible taste. Boruto groaned as his mother sucked on his cock, causing it to get erect once again in her mouth. This pleased her based on the moan she let out. She made a slurping sound while bobbing her head on his cock. However, she didn't do it for long as she pulled back and looked into her son's eyes.

"Boruto...I need you inside me...I've been waiting so long...please..." She pleaded with him, her eyes begging him to take her.

"Of course." Boruto smiled back at her as she leaned towards him and kissed him with all the forbidden love she had for him.

She quickly got onto her hands and knees, positioning herself in front of her sister and sticking her ass out for her son to take. Boruto crawled over to her and aligned his cock with her core. He then pushed forward. He groaned as he entered inside the woman who gave birth to him. How he missed being inside her. The past week was brutal for him as he really wanted to have sex with her every minute of every day. The oral sex would satisfy him temporarily, but nothing beat the moment he was inside her. It was everything he wanted in a pussy and it was, out of all people, his mother's pussy that made him feel that way.

Hinata let out an elated scream as she felt her son's cock enter her once again after a whole month of waiting. She absolutely adored and loved his cock. The entire month was so painful for her. She couldn't count the number of times she wanted to grab Boruto and have sex with him during the past month. She needed to have him and she knew he wanted her as well.

Boruto pounded into his mother, placing his hands on her waist, pushing her towards him with every thrust. Hinata moaned in pleasure as her son's cock shook her insides with strong thrusts. She rolled her head back in delight as her breasts swayed along with his thrusts and nipples brushed up against the bed covers. Hanabi looked on, watching her older sister get fucked by her son. It made her aroused as her nipples twitched with excitement.

Hinata lowered her head and saw her sister's cunt just below her with some of Boruto's cum from leaking out of it. She licked her lips before lowering her head and began licking her pussy, tasting both her sister and Boruto's cum on her tongue. Hanabi went wide eyed and tilted her head back in pleasure. Her sister worked her tongue on her genitals licking her folds and inserting her tongue with with every thrust forward.

Boruto saw this and it made his erection throb inside his mother, prompting him to go faster. He gripped her waist tighter and pounded is cock harder inside her. He then took one hand and gave her ass cheek a squeeze, making her mother moan in delight as she continued pleasuring her sister through cunnilingus.

The trio went on like this for several more minutes as their flesh rubbed against each other and sweaty bodies glistened under the lamp light, casting a shadow on the opposite wall, showcasing their incestuous love making. When Boruto began to move faster, Hinata knew this meant that he was getting close to cumming. She wanted to feel him shoot his sperm inside her again. She wanted to feel that hot and sticky fluid shoot up her cavern and into her waiting womb. She waited a long time to feel it again and she was not going to let this chance slip by her.

"Faster Boruto...make me cum..." She exclaimed before going back to eating her sister's vagina.

"Y-Yeah..." Boruto agreed, grasping her waist and went faster. His thrusts became rougher as his orgasm was approaching quickly. "I'm cumming..." He told her, their flesh smacking harder against each other, echoing a pleasant sound to their ears. "Okaa-san!" He gave one final, hard thrust and came inside her. Hinata lifted her head and screamed in joy as she felt her son's seed flood her insides. Boruto grasped her waist tighter as his body twitched along with his spurts. Hanabi watched them both go through their orgasms, wanting to feel the sensation again and couldn't wait for her turn.

When Boruto's penis stopped twitching, he pulled out of his mother and fell on his butt, panting for air. He looked at her ass and saw his cum leaking out of her, grinning at his work. Hinata collapsed down tot he bed, her breasts squishing against the mattress as her head laid down on her sister's pelvis.

"W-Wow...how I wanted this feeling again..." Hinata moaned with a smile as her son's warm cum was felt throughout her body. Hanabi smiled at her sister and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Onee-chan." Hinata looked up at her and smiled before raising herself up and crawled on to of Hanabi and then leaned down to kiss her. They both moaned as their they opened their mouths to let their tongue's dance around with each other. The sight of them kissing caused Boruto's erection to get up again, feeling aroused at the sexy older woman making out. Hinata pulled away and turned her head and smiled when she saw her son's erection. She giggled.

"You look like you're ready for the next round..." She told him and aligned her pussy parallel to her sisters. "Then...come get us..." Boruto grinned and crawled over to them. He aligned his cock first with his aunt's pussy and inserted inside her as he started thrusting. Hanabi screamed in satisfaction as her nephew's cock was once again inside her. Hinata smiled and leaned down to kiss her sister while Boruto pounded into her from behind.

Boruto would continue fucking his aunt before removing his cock from her and inserting it inside his mother. He would fuck her for a while before going back to his aunt and repeated the process until he finished off inside his aunt.

The trio continued their night of passion, trying different positions and enjoying the threesome Boruto was so lucky to be involved in. By the time dawn came, they were spent as Boruto laid in the middle of the bed with both beauties next to him, their arms wrapped around his. They both smiled at Boruto as he slept, kissing him on the cheeks as thanks for a night that they would never forget.

**Current Infected: 3**

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Week 10:  Initial Outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Boruto follows his mother, he discovers her dark secret. When he confronts her and tells her that he help her, little did he know, an epidemic would soon spread across Konoha and the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories involves incest. Story focuses more on Boruto and will spread out to other characters. If you don't like any of this, then please don't read. It's that simple. I do not own any of the characters.

**Week 10:** **Initial Outbreak**

The last few weeks for Boruto were some of the most amazing moments he ever experienced. He lost his virginity and had sex for the the first time with his mother. He then had sex with his aunt along with his mother, experiencing his first threesome. Boruto's entire life drastically changed and he did not regret any of it. He loved fucking his mother and aunt and wouldn't hesitate to do it again. The only problem was the drug. He hated the fact he had to wait a whole week just to have sex with either his mother or his aunt. He wondered if there was a way to change the medicine.

About 4 days before the next night of pleasure, he went to the hospital to visit the head doctor in charge. Sakura Haruno. She was the mother of Sarada Uchiha and the wife of Sasuke Uchiha, a man Boruto himself admired. When he got there, he got lucky that Sakura was on her break and made time for him.

He started off by asking her about the basics of drugs and medicine. At first, Sakura was curious about his sudden interest in medicine, but Boruto quickly told her that he was interested in medicine in case the knowledge was ever needed for a mission. She didn't ask any more questions after that and explained to him everything she knew about medicine. At first, Boruto was confused, so she had to simplify it.

It took a while for him to understand the concepts of medicine and drugs in particular, but eventually he understood the process of making drugs. The question was, was it possible to change a drug after its been created? Sakura had to pause for a moment before answering his question. The only way, once a drug has been encased in a pill, was to mash the pill, take the powder and add ingredients to it to change its properties. However, she also did not recommend Boruto try this as it was unsafe with his novice ability of such things.

This disappointed Boruto, but nodded his head in understanding. As much as he wanted to get a drug that would prevent this week long waiting period, he didn't want to hurt his mother or aunt in anyway with his clumsiness or ignorance about such things. He thanked Sakura and headed home.

A day before the night, Boruto did something that would initiate a hidden epidemic throughout Konoha. One that he, did not mean to start at all. An accidental epidemic.

**X**

Boruto sighed as he sat down in his seat. If it was one thing he hated, it was Monday mornings. He felt so exhausted. He really didn't want anything to do today. He didn't mind school as much as he let people think, he just despised mornings. Of course, the only mornings he enjoyed were the mornings after a night filled passion with his mother or aunt. Of course he only had sex with them twice, but with the way their nights have gone, it felt like they had done it a lot more.

"Hey, Boruto." The young Uzumaki turned his head to see one of his best friends Shikadai Nara sit down next to him.

"Yo, Shikadai!" He greeted him back with a grin. Shikadai nodded in return and yawned, causing Boruto to chuckle. "I guess we're both not morning people."

"Ugh...I hate mornings...such a pain..." He groaned in annoyance and slumped a bit in his seat.

"Tell me about it...although I love those mornings..." He whispered the last part under his breath, hoping his friend didn't hear him.

"Hm? What are you talking?" Boruto panicked a little and waved his hands in front of him.

"Oh it's nothing..." He chuckled while Shikadai gave him a questionable look.

"Whatever. I just hope you don't bring too much attention to yourself again." He reminded him of the last time he garnered some bad attention from the other classmates.

"I won't. You can trust me, you know." Boruto pouted a bit.

"If you say so." Shikadai wasn't sure if he could trust him due to his reputation, but he also felt worrying about it to be a pain so he let it go for now.

Boruto's day at the academy was long and tiring, but he patiently waited for his favorite part of the school schedule. Lunch time. A time where the students could do whatever they please in the boundary of the school while eating their lunches. Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin did what they loved to do during this time and played video games on the roof.

Boruto groaned as he succumb to a certain death in the video game the three were playing. "You're not good at Monster Hunter, are you Boruto?" Inojin, the Yamanaka clan heir told him.

"Shut up...the monster just got lucky..." Boruto argued with a pout.

"Whatever you say." Inojin replied with a soft smile and went back to his game.

Boruto let out a yawn as he put his game down and laid down on the roof with his hands behind his head to use as a pillow. He stared up at the sky and thought back to everything that had happened since that faithful night he followed his mother. He still couldn't believe he was having sex with both her and her sister, his own aunt. Two of the sexiest woman in all of Konoha were his. He couldn't help the pride smirk develop on his face.

"What's with that smirk?" Shikadai asked, noticing Boruto's unusual expression.

Boruto closed his eyes. "Nothing..."

"I've been meaning to ask this, Boruto-kun...but has something happened to you recently?" Inojin asked as Boruto looked in his direction.

"What do you mean?" Inojin kept his eyes on the game.

"I've noticed something different about you. Specifically the past 2 weeks." Boruto felt a little nervous, but remained calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about, nothing really changed." He hoped the response would make Inojin not press any further on the subject.

"Hmm..." The lighter blond hummed. "...really? I've noticed you act differently on certain days than others. If I my artist eye is as good as I think it is...then the day after tomorrow, you will act way more different than today."

'Damn him and his observation skills...' Boruto sat up and narrowed his eyes at the Yamanaka boy. "I'm telling you, it's nothing..."

"Not that he mentioned it...you have been somewhat acting weird on some days...is your dad home more often now or something?" Shikadai asked, to which he received a disgruntled and annoyed look on Boruto's face.

"Like hell...you should know that's not the case since your dad is with him almost all the time." Boruto growled.

"Hmm...I guess you're right..." Shikadai hummed.

"Actually, maybe that's why my dad hasn't been home as well the past few weeks." Inojin spoke up as he lifted his head up from his game and looked up at the sky.

"The hell...what are those old geezers up to...being busy all the time..." Boruto grumbled.

"Well, they do have to protect Konoha in case of any intruders..." Inojin told him.

"I get that, but that doesn't mean they can just blow off birthdays or make their families feel so sad and lonely..." Boruto replied.

"Miserable and lonely?" Shikadai asked, confused by his choice of words. "I don't think my mom uses such a strong word. Sure, she sometimes wishes he would be home, but it's mostly just to complain how he doesn't help around the house or something."

"My mom doesn't complain much, but she tries too hard to pretend that it doesn't bother her when my dad isn't around for long periods of time." Inojin told the others.

Boruto was slightly surprised by his friends words. He initially thought he was the only one with a dad that made his mom feel so sad and lonely. Granted his circumstance was different since he caught his own mother cheating on his dad with her own father, but it made him wonder.

"Hey...this may be an out of the blue question but...have your moms ever left in the middle of the night to go somewhere?" Both Shikadai and Inojin raised questionable eyebrows at their friend. They looked at each other first before back at him and shook their heads sideways.

"No." Shikadai was the first to respond.

"Not really...I mean, I kind of go to bed early so that I can watch the sunset, hoping it gives me inspiration for my art." Inojin answered as well.

"I see..." Boruto sadly sighed.

"Why do you ask?" Boruto looked at the young Nara clan member. "Honestly, it's such a weird question."

"It's nothing really...just curious...that's all..." Boruto replied looking down at the concrete floor of the roof. 'I wonder...maybe...no...'

"Is everything alright, Boruto?" Shikadai asked his best friend.

"Well...what if I told you...I know a way to make your moms...happy..." He told them as he turned his head slightly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shikadai asked. Inojin was equally confused as the Nara boy.

"I mean...our dads are mostly always gone, busy with work and other things..." He growled at the last part. "...and that leaves our moms lonely, right?"

"I guess..." Inojin responded, still unsure where this conversation was going.

"I didn't actually say that though..." Shikadai mumbled.

"My mom...she...my dad is never home and I've seen what happens when she feels so lonely...I wanted to help her...and when the chance came to do so...I did...and now...if you see her now...you'll see how happy she is. You can tell how happy she is just by the way she walks or puts on that smile of hers." Boruto explained with a small smile.

"Umm...dude...w-what are you talking about? It's kind of weird..." Shikadai asked, unsure of what to make of the Boruto was talking.

"Sorry...I just want to know one thing from you guys...if you had the chance to make your moms happy, would you do it?" Both of them turned to each other.

"Well, yeah, of course." Shikadai responded, while Inojin nodded. "If it means she can get off my back, then yeah."

"Trust me...'this' will do much more than that." Boruto smirked.

"This?" They both asked.

He simply smirked, leaving the other two boys even more confused.

**X**

"Here." Boruto showed his hands to both Shikadai and Inojin, revealing the drug his mother and aunt have been using on the days of their intercourse.

"What is it?" Shikadai asked.

"Boruto...are you doing drugs?" Inojin asked, slightly concerned.

"What? No, of course not." Boruto raised his voice a bit, insulted at the accusation. "This isn't for me or for you guys. I want you to give these to your moms."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Trust me. This isn't anything bad, it's actually really awesome. All you got to do is make your mom take this and when she does, you will see a big change in her and..."

"Hold up!" Shikadai suddenly raised his voice and put a hand up. "Are you telling us to drug our own moms?"

"I told you, it's not like that. This isn't that type of drug. It's kind of like...a birth control pill." Both boys were now baffled.

"Birth control? What the hell are you talking about?" Boruto noticed how confused the two of them were and tried to think of a different explanation, but he couldn't come up with one without giving away the truth behind the drug.

"I-I can't explain it alright, but trust me, this won't hurt anyone...as long as you don't give the person more than one a week." Boruto wasn't sure if he getting through to them, but he needed them to trust him. He wanted them to experience the same things hes gone through. They were his best friends after all.

"I don't know man..." Shikadai was skeptical about this whole thing.

"Hmmm..." Inojin hummed.

"Wait, are you seriously considering this, dude?" Shikadai asked the Yamanaka boy.

"Maybe...I mean...I have noticed Boruto acting strangely...sort of like a refreshing feeling to him..." Inojin told Shikadai. "...maybe, what he's saying is true. Maybe our moms are sad and lonely whenever our dads are away. If it can help them be happy with their absence, why not, right?"

"Yeah, I agree!" Boruto nodded his head, glad he got through at least one of them.

"You got to be kidding...no offense, but I'm not going to take it..." Shikadai waved the pill off.

Inojin on the other hand, took the pill. "I'm a curious guy, so sure, I'll see what this can do."

"You'll love it, trust me." Boruto grinned.

"Me? I thought it was for..." Boruto nodded.

"It is, but trust me, both you and your mom will love it." Inojin raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. He already took the pill, so he wasn't going to back out of it now.

"Whatever...it's too troublesome anyway..." Shikadai yawned and began walking away.

"I'm sure he'll want it once he sees what happens with you and your mom." Boruto told Inojin.

"I still don't get what you mean by that, but...I guess I'll see it soon enough..." Boruto nodded.

"Trust me...you'll love it. It may seem confusing at first, but if everything goes right, just go with it. Don't hesitate. Oh and make sure no one aside from your mom and yourself are at home before giving it to her." Boruto's explanation made Inojin raise a curious eyebrow.

"Alright...whatever you say."

**X**

Inojin sat on the couch as his mom, Ino Yamanaka was in the kitchen washing the dishes from the dinner the two of them had. His father, Sai, was away from Konoha on a mission given to him by the Hokage, leaving the two of them alone in their home.

'Man...talk about timing...' Inojin chuckled to himself. Turned out, the conditions Boruto gave him on the day he was going to give his mother the pill, was the actual same day. Inojin turned his head away from the scroll he was drawing on to check on his mother. He observed her, checking for any sign of change after he sneakily gave her the pill with her dinner. He was lucky enough that she needed to grab something from the kitchen, giving him the opportunity to do so. It was a good thing the ill was small enough for her not to notice it mixed in with the curry.

He heard his mother turn off the sink, causing him to turn his head back around to his scroll. He dipped his brush in some ink and began practicing his drawings again. He could hear his mother's footsteps get louder as she approached him.

"Inojin...how was dinner?" She asked her son with a bright smile. Inojin turned his head to her and didn't show much of an expression on his face and just nodded his head.

"I was fine." He responded. Ino sighed.

"Geez, you really are like your father. Both of you are so mysterious that I can't tell what you're thinking sometimes." Ino smiled and sat down on the couch next to him. "You both also like to draw...sometimes I wonder what you inherited from me."

"I got your hair and eyes." He replied, running his brush across the scroll.

"That's true. Still, I wonder if you got anything from me. Then again, I kind of hope you didn't." She giggled. Inojin couldn't help a small chuckle from escaping his lips.

He wondered, if this small atmosphere they were having right now, was a result of the pill she took. It wasn't strange or different than when they usually talked, but the mood around the room felt lighter. It was a refreshing feeling. 'I guess Boruto was right...this kind of feels good...' Inojin then had a thought. 'I wonder...' He looked over at his mom and saw that she was slightly fidgeting. He wasn't sure why, but he went away and asked the question he ha din his mind. "Hey Okaa-san...do you feel sad or lonely whenever Otou-san isn't here?"

"Huh?" Ino was surprised by his question. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I don't know...just was wondering...I guess..." Inojin looked up at her and noticed her face seemed kind of flushed.

"W-Well...I wouldn't say your completely wrong. Sometimes it feels that way, but I know your father will never do anything to make me feel that way. I do miss him when he's not here, but as long as I have you as well, I don't feel that way." She answered his question with the truth. Inojin could tell she was telling the truth, but there was something in her voice, something with the way she fidgeted right next to him that told him something was up. His eyes did not lie. His mom was acting somewhat weird.

"Okaa-san..."

"Y-Yes!" She jumped slightly. Now he knew there was something up with his mom.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You look red and are moving weird." Ino shook her head.

"O-O f course...I'm fine...it's just a little hot in here..." She chuckled.

"Oh..." Now she was lying to him. It may have been a warm spring day, but the air conditioner was on, making the entire house feel cool. "Okaa-san...why are you lying?"

"H-Huh? What do you mean? I'm not ly-"

"How can you feel hot when the entire house is being cooled by our air conditioner?" He responded and he noticed her entire body stiffen.

"I...I mean...I...I don't know...my body just feels so hot...why...?" Inojin saw her worried expression and was confused by it. Wasn't the pill supposed to make her feel happy? Why was it making her lie to him? Why was he seeing that expression on her face? Did he do something wrong? Was he not supposed to mix the pill with her food?

"Okaa-san...do you need me to get you something?" Her son asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. The moment he did, Ino let out a gasp and stood up abruptly. Her clothes felt like they were clinging to her skin and her groin was suddenly wet. Was she getting aroused? Why would she be getting aroused?

"I-I don't know...I never felt this way before...nor have I seen anyone else like this...I wouldn't know what they would need..." Her breathing was turning into small puffs. Inojin put the scroll and his brush on the table and stood up.

"Okaa-san...I'm sorry...I..." Inojin wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her he put something in her food, but he was also afraid of the consequences. Worse yet, if he asked him where he got the drug, he would have to rat out his friend, something he did not want to do.

"Inojin...I...I..." Ino turned her head to look at her son and something inside her snapped. Like a chain that was blocking something from escaping suddenly broke and unleashed itself throughout her body.

Inojin's eyes widened as his mother pushed him back down to the couch, his back hitting against the cushions. "Ow...Okaa-san...what are you..." His words were caught in his throat as his mother was now hovering over him. Her cheeks were red and her body has small droplets of sweat cascading down her skin. Her breathing was ragged as she prompt her hands on either side of his head. Her legs were also one either side of his waist as she looked at him with an expression he had never seen her with before. "O-Okaa-san..."

"Inojin...I'm sorry...I don't know what's going on with me...my body...it feels weird and it feels so hot..." She told him, her voice slightly cracking. "...why...why do I feel this way...why...why do I want you...my own son..."

"W-Want? What do you me-" Inojin couldn't finish that sentence as his eyes widened when his own mother leaned down and kissed him. Her mouth muffled his noise of shock as she moaned into his lips, sending a shiver down the young boy's spine. He could feel her fairly large breasts press up against his chest as she tried to enter his mouth with her tongue. He immediately lost the fight as her tongue snaked its way into his mouth and played with his own. He could taste the strawberry flavored lipstick on her lips as she passionately made out with him.

Inojin however was totally stunned by these turn of events. One moment they were just sitting, talking to one another, enjoying each others comfort, and now, well they were really enjoying each others comfort. This was all so strange to him. His first kiss, taken by his mother and it was such a surprise, he had no idea how to react.

He felt a jolt of electricity run through his spine, making him jump a little, as his mothers warm and delicate hands went under his shirt and roamed across his chest. This was getting a little too much for Inojin to take in all at once. He wanted to pull away from the kiss, to talk to her, find out why she is doing this. However, in the back of his mind, he knew what it was. It was that pill Boruto gave him. His mother was becoming some sort of deviant because of it. Which led him to a shocking conclusion. Boruto did the same thing with his own mom.

The realization hit Inojin with a ton of bricks. Boruto, his best friend did this with his mother. It was so strange. He knew kissing like this with your own mother was wrong and immoral. Yet, Boruto did it and he looked glad that he did.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of kissing, Ino broke the kiss with her son and leaned away from him. Inojin gasped for air as he stared at his mother with narrowed eyes and a flushed face. "Inojin...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...but I couldn't help it...I need someone...I feel so lonely without your father...please be him for tonight...please..." Inojin eye's widened. There was one of those words. Lonely. Was Boruto right? This was insane. What his mother was asking from him was insane...right?

"So...you were lonely..." Inojin whispered as his mother nodded. "...were you always like this...when Otou-san isn't home?"

"Yes...I miss him...I don't want him to go on missions and hope he comes back safely...I want someone to be here...to treat me like a princess...what if he doesn't come back...I don't want to be lonely..." She confessed to him as Inojin's eyes widened.

"Okaa-san...I..." Inojin wasn't sure what the right words will be in this situation. What could he say? This was going way too quickly. He was glad she was giving him a moment to decide on what to say or do next. Boruto told him that they would both feel good. Was he talking about kissing? Something in the back of his mind told him that there was something else. He gulped before giving her his response. "...I c-can do it..."

"Huh?" She asked.

"I can make you not feel lonely anymore...you said you wanted someone to be here...to treat you like a princess...I can do that...let me do that, Okaa-san..." Inojin clarified as his mother gave him the warmest and loving expression he ever saw on her face.

"Oh, Inojin. Thank you..." She felt tears in her eyes before lowering herself back down and initiating another kiss. She moaned once again into his mouth as she sat down on his waist and grinded herself against him. Inojin made a noise at the sudden movement, causing something strange to happen within his groin area. His penis started acting funny. It was a sensation he never experienced before. His penis was stiffening up as it poked through slightly against his pants. It felt incredibly tight.

Ino gasped a little as she broke the kiss. She could feel his cock poking against her and she smirked seductively. It was another expression he never saw on his mother before. "O-Okaa-san...?"

She giggled. "Oh...what's this? Looks like little Inojin wants to come out and join us." Inojin's eyes widened at the way his mother spoke to him. It was a voice he never heard her use with him. It made him feel strange...but he didn't mind this new feeling. He heard his mother giggle and looked up at her to see her moving her hips against his groin. He couldn't help the loud moan escape from his mouth.

"Ahhh...Okaa-san...this feels..." Ino giggled at his reaction.

"Does it feel good?" She asked him and he nodded. "that's good...it means your aroused."

"A-Aroused...ahhh..." She nodded while continuing to rub herself against him.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Inojin nodded. "Then, let's set this guy free to make it even better." She seductively smiled and moved down his body so that she could remove the top half of his pants. Inojin watched with both curiosity and excitement as his mom pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his penis. He felt his face get red and warm as he saw his penis stand straight up. He never seen it like this.

"W-What...?" Ino understood his confusion and smiled at him.

"Looks weird...right?" He nodded. "This is what happens when you get aroused. Your thing gets this stiff and adorable." Adorable was the last thing he expected his penis to be called, but the moment his mother grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his cock, he gritted his teeth and let out a euphoric moan. He was in disbelief. How could her grabbing it like that feel so good? It was incomprehensible. "Ah...it's even twitching...such a healthy cock..." Ino exclaimed in joy. "You are growing up just fine."

"Okaa-san...this feels amazing..." Ino giggled at him.

"I'm glad...but it gets even better..." She told him and started to move her hand up and down his shaft. It may not have been as big as her husbands, but she loved it...maybe even more. She watched her sons many different expressions that changed every so often with her hand movement. She looked down at his penis and noticed that the tip of his penis was still surrounded by his foreskin. So, she moved her hand to allow the mushroom shaped tip to reveal itself to her, much to her delight. She licked her lips seductively. She continued moving her hand up and down, but she wanted more. "Inojin...I'm going to give you a special gift."

"Gift...?" Inojin opened his eyes to look at her in confusion. She giggled again and moved herself so that her face hovered above his groin. "O-Okaa-san...what are you...?" Inojin saw his mother lick her bottom lip again, wondering just what was she planning on doing.

"Don't worry...it'll be alright...mommy is gonna make you feel something incredible..." She told him with a smile.

"S-Something...incredible..." She giggled one last time, stroking his shaft with her hand before lowering her mouth down to his cock and began flicking her tongue across the tip. The moment her tongue made contact with the red colored head of his penis, his entire body was struck by a state of euphoria unlike anything he ever experienced before.

"Ahhh! W-Wow...w-what is this...ahhh!" He moaned in delight as his mother began to lick around the mushroom shaped head and down his length. He squirmed around on the couch as his body shook a little every time she would flick her tongue against his erection. Ino giggled at his reactions, loving every moan and groan that came out of her son's mouth. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she engulfed his erection into her mouth. This resulted in the loudest scream of the night so far from the young boy. "Ahhh! Okaa-san! This is...ahhh!" He tilted his head back in pure bliss as her hot mouth went down his entire erection.

'There it is...' Ino's ears were overjoyed by the sound her son made. She dearly wanted to hear it again. She started to head upwards, using her tongue to lick his shaft along the way before going straight back down. She moaned as she had a full taste of his cock and she absolutely loved it. She wanted more of it. She soon started a nice slow rhythm, just to help her son get used to the sensation of his first ever blow job.

Ino couldn't believe this was happening. Her body just suddenly took a left turn out of now where and now her mind was clouded with nothing but sexual thoughts. She was basically committing incest with her own son and she was loving it. The taboo of it, the immorality...it turned her on. She wasn't sure why, but she was not complaining. She wanted to do this. She wanted to make her son feel amazing and hopefully, he too would do the same for her.

"Ahhh! Okaa-san...this feels amazing...what is this...?" He screamed in pleasure as his mother bobbed her head down with a faster pace than earlier. Ino let go of his cock with a pop to answer his question.

"It's a blow job...I'm glad it feels good." She smiled and then went back to work on his cock.

"A b-blow job...ahhh..." He never heard of it before, but he was glad he was experiencing it, especially with his own mother giving his first ever. He clenched the cushions under him as he heard slurping sounds coming from his mother's mouth. It sounded erotic and made his arousal increase. However, it may have increased it too much as he felt a powerful pressure in his groin getting ready to explode. "O-Okaa-san...something...something is happening..." He moaned as Ino let go of his cock.

"It's okay..." She told him while stroking him with her hand. "...let it out...let it out inside my mouth..." She told him and then started bobbing her head once again.

"I-Inside...ahhh!" He moaned, closing his eyes as the pressure continued to get stronger. Ino quickened her pace to get him to cum quicker. Her work was rewarded as she felt his cock twitch. He let out a loud scream as he started cumming into her mouth. Ino lowered herself all the way down his length as she began swallowing her son's sperm. The taste was similar, yet so different compared to her husbands. It was so different, that she was rather enjoying the taste of her own son's semen more than her husbands. She could feel him pumping a lot of semen inside her mouth that she became overwhelmed by the amount. Yet, she didn't waver and drank all of it.

Inojin was stunned by the sensation of his first ever orgasm. He wasn't sure what was going on, but this feeling was incredible. It was something he never experienced before and was shocked at how good it felt. He couldn't believe how it all ended up like this. It all started with Boruto telling them he can make both themselves and their mothers feel good and the next thing Inojin knew, he was basically doing something he knew a mother and son shouldn't. However, it felt so good that he no longer cared about such a thought. He loved what just transpired in his living room.

He groaned when he felt his mother rise up and remove his penis from her mouth. His breathing was a bit ragged, but after what he just experienced for the first time, it was fairly normal. He lifted his head slightly to look up at his mom. He saw her smiling at him and wiping the corner of her mouth of some of the semen that escaped.

"That was delicious." She told him with a smile. "How did it feel?"

"It was incredible...I didn't know I could feel like this..." He told her truthfully, making her giggle.

"I'm glad...however...our nights not over..." She said with a smirk and crawled up to him to plant a kiss. Inojin could taste some of the remains of whatever it was that he just shot out, but he didn't mind it as kissing his mom soon became something he wanted to do all the time.

She pulled back and giggled once again. Inojin watched her as she got off the couch and started to remove her purple apron skirt, revealing her black panties to her son. He blushed at the sight of her plump and round butt, resulting in his penis getting hard once again. Ino turned her head slightly to check on him and she smirked at his new arousal. She hummed a tune as she lowered her panties, bending down to emphasize her ass to her son. Inojin was stunned at the sight. She slipped out of her panties and then turned to him.

"Okaa-san...you...you look amazing..." She giggled.

"Thank you..." She grabbed his hand and lifted him up from the couch. "Since I gave you a blow job...I want you to satisfy me now."

"Huh? How?" Inojin was confused by her request. He wasn't sure what she meant by that, but he knew she was going to tell him soon enough. She giggled again and then sat down on the couch. Inojin watched her as she spread her legs, revealing her pussy to him. There was not a hint of hair on it as Ino made sure to keep it hair free.

"Inojin...I want you to lick me...right here..." She spread her pussy apart to show him where she wanted her son to orally pleasure her.

"Lick you...there?" He asked and gulped as she nodded.

"Please...I want to feel as good as you did..." She pleaded with him as Inojin gulped again.

"O-Okay..." He gulped once again and got down to his knees in front of her. Ino watched her son as he leaned towards her vagina. She could tell how nervous he was as he stared at her most precious place.

"It's okay...no need to be so nervous...all you go to do is lick it..." She instructed him as he gazed up at her for a brief second before nodding and leaning towards her wet loins. Inojin stuck his tongue out and gave the pink folds a lick, earning a gasp and a moan from his mother. Getting approval from his mother that he did the right thing, he gave her pussy another lick, and then another. Ino moaned as her own son was licking her pussy. His small tongue felt incredible as he leaned closer to it and started to lick more consistently and with rhythm. "Ahhh! That's it...keep doing that...ahhhh..."

Inojin nodded and continued licking up, down and round her pink folds before entering his tongue inside her. Ino screamed as she felt her son's warm tongue enter her. It was so wet and warm that it sent a shiver up her spine. It was his first time, but it felt incredible for her. She placed a hand on his head pushed him closer to her, surprising the boy at first, but continued his licking.

'Okaa-san...you taste so good...' He thought as he found the taste to be a bit salty, but that did not hinder the overall taste of his mother. Ino continued to moan and scream as her son ate her out. His tongue soon began to work magic as he placed his hands around her thighs and pushed himself closer to her.

"That's it...right there...ahhh...you're amazing..." Ino screamed. She was completely stunned at how well he was doing. Almost as if he had a ton of practice before. She wrapped her thighs around his head as the pleasure she felt was on a totally different level than she was use to. She placed her other hand alongside the other and pushed him deeper into her. His tongue was working magic on her pussy and it stimulated all her senses.

'Okaa-san...Okaa-san...' Inojin didn't want to stop what he was doing. He was pleasuring his mother, making her feel as good as he did. What he was doing was exciting for himself as well. She tasted great and loved how soft her pussy felt against his tongue. If he wanted to, he would stay like this for the rest of his life and continue eating her out.

"Ahhh! Inojin...you're gonna make me cum...ahhh...I'm cumming..." Inojin didn't understand her words, but he could tell by the way she twitched slightly and hugging her thighs closer to his head that she was close to what he experienced before. This made him work his tongue faster and harder as she let out moan after moan and scream after scream. "I'm cumming!" She shouted one final time before letting go of her release. Inojin felt a rush of secretion escape her pussy, prompting him to drink it as he was unable to pull away.

Ino held her son to her groin as she rode her orgasm. Her body twitched in pleasure as her orgasm lasted for a couple more seconds before subsiding. She panted as she let go of her son's head and pulled her thighs away from him. Inojin finally was able to pull away as his mouth was covered with her juices. He took his shirt and wiped his mouth and then looked up at his mother, who had her eyes closed, but saw a very satisfied expression on her face.

"Okaa-san...that was amazing...you were very tasty..." He smiled as Ino blushed at her son's words.

"S-Shut up...that's embarrassing..." She whispered while pouting. He chuckled at her and she smiled back at him in response. "Then...do you want to go to the main course?"

"Huh? There's more?" Ino giggled at how clueless he was.

"Oh, there is...and it's the best part..." Ino told him with a seductive smirk. She got up from the couch and helped her son up from the floor. "Here, let me remove your clothes." He nodded and helped her son remove his shirt and pants. "Now go sit down." She told him and he did as she told him. Ino looked down at him and licked her lips as his erection was ready to go for the next round. Ino straddled him as his cock rubbed against her abdomen, making him moan when it made contact with her smooth, silky skin.

"Okaa-san..." He moaned as the contact felt good. She used her hand to tilt his head up towards and then leaned down to kiss him. The two of them made out a for a bit before breaking away.

"Now then...it's time for us to have sex." Inojin's eyes widened. He knew about sex, but he wasn't entirely sure what the entailed. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah...I want to have sex with you, Okaa-san..." He told her. She smiled softly at him.

"Me too. We shouldn't be doing this, but I can't take it anymore...I need you inside me." She told him as she lifted her waist up so that her pussy was just above his penis.

"I-Inside...?" He asked, a bit confused as he saw what his mother was doing. He put two to two together and figured out that she was going to put his penis inside her vagina. He gulped as she took a hold of his cock and aligned it with genitals. She rubbed him against her folds, earning a moan from the both of them.

"Here we go..." She told him, her face flustered as much as his was. He nodded and watched as she lowered herself down on his cock. Inojin closed his eyes as he found a brand new state of euphoria that he didn't know existed. His mother was incredibly warm and tight enough hat even his penis felt tight inside her.

"Ahhh...Okaa-san...this is...you're so warm...so tight..." He told her as Ino moaned at the feeling of her own son reentering the place he was born from.

"Inojin...ahhh...you feel so amazing...ahhh!" She screamed as she lowered herself down all the way, fitting his entire length inside her. It didn't reach all the way to her cervix, but it felt incredible. His penis felt like it was right where it belonged, inside her. She moaned at how full he made her feel. It was out of this world and she loved it.

"Okaa-san...I feel it again..." Inojin told her as the feeling of his orgasm was once again knocking at the door. Ino was not surprised by this as she basically took his virginity. It was only natural that he wouldn't last so long the first time.

"It's okay...just let it out..." She told him as she started to move up. He groaned as she went back down and then up once again. She made sure the tip of his cock was inside her before going back down to feel his full length inside her. His warm cock twitched inside her and before she knew it, he let out a scream and came. Ino moaned along with him as she felt his warm and thick seed whitened her insides. "Ahhhh! So warm..." Ino moaned, feeling her son's cock twitch with each spurt of cum.

"Ahhhh..." Inojin did the same. This state of pure bliss he was in was by far the greatest feeling in the world. From what he could tell from his mother's reaction, she felt the same way.

Once the last of his cum ejaculated inside her, she looked down at her son and ran a hand across his cheek. "How was that?"

"I-It was...amazing...I never felt something so good..." He told her through his panting.

"I'm glad...but that was nothing..." She smiled at him. She raised her hips until only the tip was inside her before going down on him again. He moaned as his mother began riding him. She started off slowly, feeling his cock become erect again inside her. Inojin groaned as her insides tightened around his penis.

"W-Wow...this is...ahhh..." He moaned in delight as he was finally having sex with his mother. The two Yamanaka family members let out their voices of pleasure. Their incestuous bonding was forbidden, taboo, immoral and wrong, yet both of them didn't care. They just simply gave into the pleasure.

Ino's body soon shined with the sweat that rolled down her skin. She happily began riding him faster, his cock filling her insides with every motion downward. Inojin looked up with one eye open as he saw his mother bouncing on him with a face filled with pleasure. Mouth open, eyes closed and moans of delight filled the room of the Yamanaka household.

Inojin's eyes soon gazed upon the large mounds that were still covered by her purple blouse. His eyes couldn't keep them off of them. Ino manage dot open her eyes and see that he was checking out her breasts and smiled. "Want to see them?" She asked him. He nodded and she smiled. "Pervert..." She teased him and moved her hands under her blouse and lifted it up until her breasts escaped the confines of both the blouse and her bra.

The young Yamanaka boy's eyes widened when he finally saw them. The large breasts were in perfect view of him and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Her pink nipples were stiff and hard, showcasing her arousal. "W-Wow...they look amazing..." He told her to which she smiled.

"Thanks...they're all yours now..." She told him, grabbing his hands and placing them over her breasts. He squeezed them, getting a loud and pleasure filled moan from his mother. He was amazed at how soft they felt in his hands. They were like two large marshmallows. He rubbed her nipples in between his fingers by accident, but it seemed to make her feel great as she let out a louder moan from the others. "Yes! That's it! Inojin! I love you...I love you so much!"

"Me too...ahhh...I love you too Okaa-san!" He responded back as she smiled warmly down at him. She started riding him faster. The sounds of her skin slapping against his reverberated all across the apartment, yet no one was going to hear their passionate love making except for themselves.

"Inojin...suck on my breasts...please..." Inojin nodded and leaned forward taking one of her breasts into his mouth. He began sucking on it like a baby and flicked his tongue against her hard nipple. "Ahhh! That's it...this is the best sex I've ever had!" She confessed proudly as she placed a hand behind her son's head, pushing him closer to her. She placed her other hand behind him, on top of the couch, to help keep her balance from the pleasure coursing through her body. Inojin took his free hand and moved it behind her before grasping her plump ass. Ino squealed, but welcomed the sudden action by her son. "Ahh! That's it!" He continued to caress her ass as they both got lost in the pleasure.

After a couple of minutes of continuous pleasure in the exact same position, Inojin removed his mouth from her breast with a pop. "Okaa-san...It's coming again...ahhh..." He moaned as he looked up at her.

"M-Me too! Let's cum together!" He nodded as he closed his eyes and focused on his orgasm. Ino did the same as she tilted her head back and rode faster on him. Ino's walls began to tighten around his cock as it it twitched in response. "That's it! I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" He replied before letting out a scream as he came. His mother followed after him as her walls tightly gripped his cock as both mother and son experienced simultaneous orgasms. Both of their bodies twitched as Inojin released his semen inside her, sending it straight into her womb, while Ino came all over his lap with her secretion.

Both rode their highs together. Inojin gripped her ass tightly during their orgasm as Ino's body arched backwards. They soon came down from their orgasms as both panted heavily. Ino looked down at her son and smiled warmly at him. She leaned down and kissed him. They both moaned as their tongues danced together in a love filled french kiss.

She pulled away and smiled warmly at her son. "That was amazing! I love you and your cock."

"I love you too, Okaa-san..." He replied back, smiling up at her.

She giggled. "Want to go again?"

"Yeah!" He immediately agreed as the two continued their passionate love making throughout the night. Inojin was not expecting to have a night like he did. However, he knew one thing. He needed to thank Boruto. Without him, this night wouldn't have happened. He also needed to borrow another pill from him. Inojin did not want this to be a one night affair. Boruto was right. It made both him and his mother very happy.

**X**

"Ahhh! Boruto...faster..." Hinata moaned as she was on her legs and knees getting pounded form behind by her son.

"Okaa-san..." Boruto moaned as he gripped her waist and continued pleasuring his mother.

The door to the room opened and in came Hanabi as she saw both of them already pleasuring each other on the bed.

"Aww...you got started already..." She pouted as she quickly undressed herself before joining the two of them. She got behind Boruto and started nibbling on his ear. This caused a shiver to run down his spine, only getting more stimulated when his aunt's hands roamed down his chest.

"Hanabi-neechan..." Boruto moaned as he felt her breasts press against his back. Hinata moaned as her large breasts swayed back and forth with Boruto's thrusts. "I'm cumming..." Boruto told them as the stimulation from his aunt proved to be too much for him to hold any longer.

"Me too..." Hinata moaned as Boruto's thrusts quickened and became erratic. He gripped her waist tightly as he gave one last thrust and came inside her. "Ahhh!" She moaned feeling his semen enter her, causing her to cum herself. They both twitched slightly before Hinata collapsed down to the bed with Boruto following her and laying on her back. They panted as they tried to catch their breath.

"Come on, Boruto...I need you too..." Hanabi told him as she leaned won and turned his head to kiss his lips. Both aunt and nephew made out with each other before getting into position and beginning their forbidden dance. Boruto watched as his aunt bounced on top of him. His mother was resting next to them as she watched with lust filled eyes at the sight of her son and her sister going at it.

Boruto was in heaven. He was fucking two beautiful woman who happened to be both his mother and his aunt. As he continued the passionate night with the both of them, he often wondered back to what happened with Inojin. Did he give his mom the pill? Was he experiencing something as great as he was? He wouldn't know the answer until he saw him at school. However, at the moment, he only cared about making love to the two Hyuuga woman, making sure neither one of them were lonely or sad.

**X**

The next day at school, Boruto and Inojin met with one another alone on the school's rooftop. The moment they were alone, Inojin put his hand on Boruto's shoulder and thanked his best friend. "Boruto! That pill you gave me! It worked!"

"Really!? Wasn't it great!?" Boruto grinned as the Yamanaka boy nodded.

"It was the greatest night of my life! I do feel a bit tired, but that's not a bad thing at all!" Boruto nodded.

"Of course! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself with your mom. She was happy, right?" He asked her.

"She was the happiest I ever seen her. That pill worked wonders." Inojin told him. "Do you think I can have more?"

"Of course! However, I should tell you some stuff before I do." Boruto told him.

"Like what?"

"Well, I can't give you the pill for at least a week." Inojin folded his arms.

"You did mention something about that, but why?"

"The pill can only be taken once a week. It causes bad things to happen if you do." Boruto explained.

"I thought yous aid it wouldn't..."

"As long as you don't give her one more than once a week, it isn't dangerous. The effects wear off either in 24 hours or after sweating it out of one's system." Boruto explained.

"I see...I guess that's fair then. What is this drug anyway?" He asked curiously.

"It's a drug invented by the Hyuuga clan...they've been using it for years inside their own family to have sex with each other." Boruto replied with a frown and slight anger in his voice. "My mom has also been taken it...I followed her one night and found her having sex with both my aunt and grandfather...it made me so angry..."

"Whoa...I didn't know such a thing happened..." Inojin felt sad for the young boy. He couldn't have imagined seeing his own mother having an affair with his grandfather of all people. "So all of this started as a way to get revenge or something...?"

"No, nothing like that. I mean, yes my father is an asshole who should spend more time with my mom and his kids, but the Hyuuga clan made this drug...they made my mother do this for so long...I wanted to help her...make her feel happy again...if it meant using me to do so, then I wanted to help. Turns out, it was the greatest thing to ever happen to me." He grinned. "Not only that, but my mom is also happy. So, it's a win-win."

"I guess so." Inojin smiled. "Although it is a bid disappointing..." He frowned. "I have to wait another week to have sex with her.

"Well, you can do other stuff like have her give you a blow job and stuff, but I wouldn't recommend having sex with her. If you do, the chances of her getting pregnant with a baby is much higher than usual and...let's just say we don't want that." Inojin nodded.

"Yeah, that would be bad." Boruto agreed.

"Well, glad I can have someone to talk to about this. If only Shikadai also took it. He would be as happy as we are right now." Inojin nodded.

"Yeah, maybe we can try to persuade him next week." He offered.

"Yep. That was the plan all along."

**Currently Infected: 5**

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Week 11:  The Nara Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Boruto follows his mother, he discovers her dark secret. When he confronts her and tells her that he help her, little did he know, an epidemic would soon spread across Konoha and the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories involves incest. Story focuses more on Boruto and will spread out to other characters. If you don't like any of this, then please don't read. It's that simple. I do not own any of the characters.

**Week 11:** **The Nara Clan**

Shikadai was backed up against the wall when his two best friends, Boruto and Inojin, approached him with smiles that made them look kind of creepy. "W-What?"

"Shikadai..." Inojin suddenly put a hand on his shoulder, surprising the Nara boy. "...I just had the most amazing experience ever last week!"

"H-Huh?" Shikadai blinked at him, raising an eyebrow. "W-What are you talking about?"

"That drug, it worked!" He told him enthusiastically.

"Y-You actually used it?" Shikadai was surprised.

Inojin nodded. "Yep! It was incredible! Me and Okaa-san never have been happier since."

"R-Really? It actually worked?" This amazed the young Nara boy.

"Yep! You have no idea how happy it made the both of us. We spent all night together just being happy." He grinned.

"A-All night?" Inojin gave a few quick nods. "W-What exactly did you do?"

"Come on now!" He patted his shoulder. "I can't just spoil it! You need to try Shikadai! Right, Boruto!" He turned to the other blond.

"Of course! Trust us, Shikadai! You will never be happier, bot you and your mom." Shikadai looked at the two of them, turning his head back and forth.

"Y-You do realize drugging my mom is crazy, right? It's wrong..." Shikadai told them again.

"It's nothing like that." Boruto tried to reassure him. "It won't hurt anyone. All it will do is make you and your mom both extremely happy."

"W-Why do you keep saying that?" Shikadai wondered as he looked at the two boys.

"Come on, Shikadai. Don't you feel like making your mom happy? Doesn't she seem down a bit lately?" Boruto asked.

"W-Well...I mean...she's acting normal...maybe..." He didn't know how to respond as he thought back to his mother. She was the same, but he did feel like there was a hint of sadness in the way she spoke and acted around the house.

"Just trust us, Shikadai. We wouldn't tell you to do anything that would hurt you or anyone else." Boruto told him as Inojin nodded. Shikadai bit his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine...what do I have to do?" Both of his friends grinned widely as Boruto reached into his pocket and handed Shikadai a pill. He took it and stared at it with an uneasy look. He suddenly started having second thoughts.

"All you have to do is have your mom take this and then everything will get better...for the both of you." Boruto told him.

"A-Alright..." He clenched his hand around the pill, hoping he wasn't going to regret this decision.

**X**

"I'm home." Shikadai sighed as he took of his shoes and entered his home. He walked into the living room and saw his mother, Temari, on the phone with someone.

"I see...no, I'm not mad...of course not..." She spoke to the other person as calmly as she could. Shikadai knew that tone she was using and she was clearly mad at whoever it was on the other line. If he had to guess, it was his father. "...of course I'm mad!" She suddenly shouted, making Shikadai flinch slightly. "Today was supposed to a date night!" She continued. "You know what, forget it!" She then slammed the phone down and let out a frustrated groan. She rubbed her temples and then turned around to see her son standing behind her. "Oh, Shikadai, you're home."

Her face relaxed a bit, but she still looked angry. "Yeah...was that Otou-san?" He asked, causing his mother to scowl.

"Yeah...apparently he's behind so much paperwork that he had to cancel our dinner tonight." She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I-I see..." Shikadai thought back to what his friends said and fumbled around with the pill he kept in his pants pocket.

He heard his mother sight and looked at her. "Great, now I have a headache..." She groaned. "Can you go get me some medicine from the bathroom. I want to at least start making dinner for us." Shikadai nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Once there, he reached up to opened the cupboard behind the mirror when he paused. He furrowed his eyebrows and reached into his pockets to touch the pill Boruto gave him. 'Should I...no...I...' He debated against himself as he wondered if he should take this opportunity to give his mother that pill. 'No..this is too crazy...' He thought back to what Boruto and Inojin spoke about and bit his bottom lip in frustration. 'This might be the only chance I get to at least test it out...' He debated for another 30 seconds or so before making a decision. He took the pill in his hand and walked out of the bathroom.

He entered the kitchen where his mother was and called out to her. She turned her head. "Good, you're back. This headache is killing me." She told him and he opened his fist o show her the pill. She took it without a second thought and grabbed a glass to fill it with water. She then took the pill and drank the water, gulping it down as quickly as possible. She hated having headaches so if there was anything she could take that would help with the pain, she would try it.

Shikadai was honestly shocked at how quickly his mother took the pill. She didn't ask any questions, nor find the pill suspiciously different to the other pain killers she took. Shikadai suddenly felt nervous as he watched the water in the glass completely go down his mother's throat. Once she drank it all, he gulped, expecting some sort of reaction from her, however, nothing happened. "O-Okaa-san...?"

"Thanks, Shikadai. Hopefully, my headache goes away soon." She responded before going back to what she was doing before after placing the glass in the sink.

Shikadai was dumbfounded that nothing happened. 'W-Was it a dud? No...why would Boruto give me a fake drug...maybe it takes time for it to go into effect...' Shikadai thought before deciding to wait a little longer. He left the kitchen and went to his living room and sat down on the floor and began playing shogi and try to find different tactics to hopefully one day beat his father. He would normally go to his room for the day until he was called for dinner and laze about, but he needed to make sure there was more to that drug.

About half an hour since he gave his mother the drug, she suddenly walked into the living room. Shikadai looked up from his shogi board and saw her stumbling a bit. Her head was slightly lowered which didn't let him see his mother's face. However, the way she walked worried. "Shikadai..." She suddenly moaned, making him stand up.

"Okaa-san! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to her. When she suddenly fell forward, her caught her. "Okaa-san!" Temari moaned as Shikadai wasn't strong enough to hold her up on his own and they fell to the floor. She laid on top of him, her head resting against his chest a she groaned from the pain. However, he quickly ignored it and shook his mother lightly. "Okaa-san! Are you okay?"

She moaned against his chest before lifting herself up. "Shikadai...I feel weird..." Shikadai eyes widened at the look on her mother's face. Her cheeks were flushed red and her breathing was heavy.

"O-Okaa-san...?" He suddenly felt her rubbing herself against him, causing him to blush as well and let out a small moan at how good her sudden movements were. "W-Wait...Okaa-san..urgh..." He clenched his teeth as a sudden weird sensation filled his young body.

"Shikadai...hmmmm..." Temari moaned as she looked down at her son and suddenly felt aroused. "Damn it..." She cursed to herself softly. "How long...?"

"Huh?" Shikadai asked, as he saw a scowl on his mother's face. However, he didn't pay too much attention as she kept grinding against him, making him lose all of his thoughts at the moment.

"How long has it been since I last did it...?" She asked herself as she moaned, moving a hand up his chest.

"O-Okaa-san...?" Shikadai was shocked, confused and a bit scared at the way his mother was acting. When he felt her hands run up his chest, a cold shiver ran up his spine. However, something was else was there. A feeling he never experienced before. He didn't know what it was but his mind couldn't think straight.

"Damn it...I can't...it's too hot..." She groaned in annoyance and started undressing herself. Shikadai's eyes widened as his mother tossed her clothing away to reveal her black bra that cupped her C-cup sized breasts.

"H-Huh? Okaa-san! W-What are you!?" Shikadai quickly closed his eyes and turned away, sporting a big blush on his face. Temari saw this and scowled a bit.

"What? You too? You don't like how I look? I'm not attractive for you too." Shikadai opened his eyes at his mother's words and turned to look back at her. However, he immediately shut them and turned away.

"O-Of course not, Okaa-san...I'm just c-confused...w-why are you doing this?" He stuttered as his mother frowned.

"It's that father of yours...always away...I understand that's his job and all, but I get lonely...I need my needs satisfied once in a while..." She confessed to him as her body became hotter. She continued to grind against her son's groin, suddenly feeling a bit wet from the constant moving.

"O-Okaa-san..." He muttered, slowly turning his head to her. His eyes were halfway opened as his blush stayed on his cheeks.

"Damn it...why is it so hot...?" She complained as her body was getting way too hot for her liking. She groaned before deciding to take off her bra. Shikadai was about to turn away, but his mother told him off. "Don't look away!" She yelled at him as Shikadai stayed still and watched her remove the bra and toss it away. His eyes widened at the sight of his first pair of breasts. He wasn't as much of a pervert that Boruto was, but even he was curious about them. He expected to see them eventually in his lifetime, but he never expected it to happen right now. He definitely didn't expect the fist pair of boobs he'd see were that of his own mothers.

"O-Okaa-san..." He was speechless. His eyes scanned her chest as if it was a shogi board. He took in every detail. The shape, size of the pair. The pink and perky nipples in the center. The way the light from above made her skin glisten. She looked absolutely stunning to him. "W-Wow...a-amazing..."

Temari's eyes widened and felt her cheeks get warm with a rosy tint. She did not expect her son to look so in awe of her figure. Her body suddenly became extremely hot and a surge of pleasure coursed through her body. She was incredibly horny and badly needed someone to give her the pleasure she desperately needed. She grinded her hips again on her son's waist, making him moan. The sound of his voice was the catalyst she needed to finally have someone to satisfy her needs.

"Shikadai..." She suddenly lowered herself down and planted her lips on her sons. Shikadai's eyes widened as his mother began kissing him. She moaned into his mouth, slipping her tongue inside. She wrestled with his tongue as her breasts pressed against his chest. Shikadai's first kiss was taken by his mother. This was just unbelievable to him. The kiss wasn't bad, in fact it felt incredible, but this was his own mother. Who can say that their own mother took their first kiss?

Temari pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva behind as she looked down at her son with eyes of lust. He had never seen his mother like this and never experienced something so exhilarating like his first kiss. "O-Okaa-san..." Shikadai's mind was fuzzy and he wasn't able to think straight.

"Shikadai..." She moaned his name and lowered herself back down. However, she didn't kiss him and instead lowered her breasts onto his face. "You said they were amazing, right? Then..." She lowered her nipple to his mouth. "Suck on them...please..." Shikadai couldn't respond as his mouth was muffled by the flesh. He looked ta his mother's pleading eyes and couldn't resist. He opened his mouth and began sucking on her breast. "Ahhhh..." She moaned in delight. Shikadai attacked her breast as if he was afraid she would pull away at any moment. However, Temari didn't have such thoughts as his inexperience made it feel incredible.

'Okaa-san's breasts...Okaa-san's breasts...' Shikadai thought over and over again like a mantra. He never tasted something like someone's breast. It had this taste that was unique and indescribable, but he wanted more and more of it. He even started flicking his tongue against her nipple, earning another loud moan from the person who gave birth to him.

Temari was currently in a state of bliss that her husband was never able to get her to. She didn't hate the sex, but right now, the feeling she had right now, was something she never experienced with her husband. Maybe it was the taboo of the whole thing, but she honestly didn't care. She was enjoying this and that's all that mattered to her right now. She wasn't sure why her body was responding like this all of a sudden, but she never wanted to let this feeling go.

She placed her hand behind her son's head and pushed him further into her chest. Her groin got so wet that if she got off of her son right now, there would be a stain where she was straddling him. Despite her own protests and never wanting to let him go, she pulled his hair back to pull him away from her. Shikadai panted as he looked up at his mother. "Shikadai..." She moaned his name and then leaned down to kiss him.

They lowered themselves back down to the floor during the kiss. She pulled away and stood up to remove the rest of her clothing so that she was now standing over him, stark naked. Shikadai's eyes widened as he saw his mother's vagina glistening in the light. He now witnessed his first ever vagina and it looked amazing to him. "W-Wow..." He muttered softly as Temari blushed at his gaze.

She looked down and saw his erection poking at his pants and smirked. "What do we have here?" She got down to her knees and hovered over it. Shikadai blushed a deep red color as his mom suddenly brushed her hand against it. He shivered and let out a moan at her touch. She giggled and licked her lips in want. She began pulling down his pants and his underwear as his erection presented itself to her. "Wow..." She was honestly surprised at the size and shape of her son's penis. She felt overjoyed that her son was growing well. It wasn't as big as the penis she was normally used to, but there was something appealing about it that made her want it more.

"O-Okaa-san...this is..." Shikadai was surprised at how stiff his penis looked. He never saw it become like it is now. Temari chuckled and lifted her hand to grasp his cock. Shikadai immediately stiffened as he felt his mother touch his penis with her soft hands. They felt so warm against his body which created a pleasurable feeling like anything he ever felt before. "Ahhhh..."

Temari smiled at her son's reaction as she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. She licked her lips and leaned forward to lick the underside of his cock. She tilted the shaft a bit forward to get her tongue through as much of it as possible. She continued to give small strokes every now and then as her son shivered every time she ran her tongue up his length. She even nibbled at times while sucking on his skin and was rewarded with pleasant moans from her son's mouth.

She chuckled as she stroked his cock and looked at her son's facial expressions. "How does it feel?" She asked him.

"I-It's...ahhhh..." His answer was more than enough for her. She softly peeled back his skin until the mushroom shaped tip came into view. She heard him hiss in protest, but she knew he could handle it. She was his mother after all. Once the gland was in full view, she licked her lips before leaning forward and taking a couple of licks across the head. Once she was satisfied, she took his cock into her mouth and went down on him until her nose touched his groin. "Ahhhh!"

Shikadai let out a loud moan as his mother's warm mouth engulfed his penis. This was the most incredible feeling the young boy ever experience din his young life. It was indescribable and he felt as if he was on cloud nine. Temari loved the way he reacted and stayed still as she sucked and moved her tongue around his shaft. Shikadai shut his eyes tightly as his mother was working her magic on his cock.

'Amazing...' She thought in joy as the taste of her son was something else. It was definitely a different taste compared to her husbands, but she felt like she could get more addicted to his. She started to move. She went up and then back down as she gave her son his first ever blow job.

Shikadai moaned in ecstasy as her sudden movements made the sensation that he was already building up increase ten fold. He clenched his fists as his mother went down on him. The pressure in his abdomen was becoming too much for him to handle. Within seconds, he couldn't handle the warmth and tightness of his mother's mouth and he released his semen into her mouth. "Ahhhhhh!" Temari stopped as she felt his cock twitch and his sperm shoot into her mouth and down her throat. His warm seed attacked the inside of her mouth with so much ferocity that she had trouble taking all of it in.

'So much...' She thought as her son continued to shoot as much as he could into her mouth. She stayed like so, drinking everything he gave her until his cock stopped twitching and calmed down. Once he stopped, she lifted her head and took his cock out of her mouth. A drop of his semen trailed down the side of her mouth. She smirked and licked it away as she stared down at her work. She looked at her son and saw him staring up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes and a flustered face.

"Ahhh...O-Okaa-san...that was...ahhh..." He muttered softly in between his breaths as Temari smiled at him. She crawled on top of him and hovered her face over his. She cupped his cheek with a hand and lowered herself to give him a soft kiss. They both moaned during the kiss as Temari took her hand and began stroking his penis again to get it erect for the next phase of their mother and son bonding. He groaned once in a while along with her strokes.

Temari eventually pulled away and looked at her son with lust and the love she had for him. "Shikadai...are you ready?" She asked him as he looked at her with one raised eyebrow. He couldn't at first process what she was referring to, but he soon realized what it was as she positioned herself over his cock.

Shikadai's eyes widened as his mother slowly began lowering herself down. His eyes immediately shut them as he felt a hot and tight embrace around his penis. It was the most incredible feeling he ever felt. Her insides were gripping him tightly in her wet cavern as she descended all the way down on him. Temari let out a loud exasperated moan as she felt her son's cock enter as fast as it could inside her. He was not as big, but but his cock felt more amazing than her husbands ever did.

"Aaaahhh...O-Okaa-san...this is...t-tight..." He muttered incoherently, losing his mind to the sensation.

"A-Amazing..." Temari whispered, her eyes closed, feeling his cock twitch inside her. "I love your penis so much, Shikadai..." She told him. Her son couldn't respond back as his mouth was wide open and he stared at the ceiling with his right forearm on his forehead. Then without warning, a horny Temari planted her feet on the side of Shikadai and started lifting herself upwards.

"Ahhhh!" Shikadai moaned feeling his mother's insides do things to his penis that he couldn't imagine. She stopped at the tip before going back down, slapping her skin against his and did it once again. Again and again until she arrived at a slow rhythm. Shikadai was in bliss. Her movements made his entire body feel an unexplained pleasure. However, it wasn't going to last long as he felt a similar pressure from before swept through his body. "O-Okaa-san...i-it's coming again..."

"A-Already?" She said as if she was disappointed. However, she calmed down when she understood his position. She just took away his virginity. His first time. So, it was expected that he wouldn't last long. She just had to get used to it for a little while. "Shikadai...ahhh...inside...I want to feel it inside..." She moaned as she kept moving her waist down on his penis.

"Ahhh! Okaa-san!" Shikadai screamed, clenching his fists as he came inside his mother. Temari shuddered as she felt his warm seed enter spurt through her cavern and into her waiting womb. She closed her eyes and allowed the wonderful sensation engulf her entire being. Shikadai stayed still as he ejaculated an entire load into her. He didn't understand what was going on anymore, but he did know one thing. Sex was incredible. It was mysterious, but incredible.

Both panted as Shikadai's orgasm died. Temari slowly lifted herself up to remove his penis from inside her and when she did, some of his semen started to drip out. "So much..." She commented while looking down. Shikadai opened his eyes halfway to look at his mother as she crawled on to of him and gave him a kiss.

They both moaned while doing so, sharing the forbidden love they both now shared with one another. When she pulled away she smiled at him. "O-Okaa-san...that was incredible..." He told her.

"Yeah...it was..." She told him. However, she was not satisfied. She wanted him to make her cum. So she got off of him and moved toward the table, laying herself on it, her breasts smothering against it. She pushed the shogi board aside, causing some of the pieces to fall on the floor. She turned her head to look back at her son and wiggled her ass slightly. "Shikadai...go on...take me again...I need more..."

Shikadai gulped, but didn't hesitate as he got behind her and put a hand on his penis to help align it with her vagina once more. Temari reached behind her to help him line his tip against her entrance before letting go and allowing him to push inside. She moaned in pure delight as his penis entered inside her again.

"W-Wow..." Shikadai groaned as he was was once again going through the same sensation as before.

"Ahhhh...Shikadai...more...start moving..." She pleaded with him and he obliged with her request. He placed his hands on her waist and started thrusting inside her. She moaned and groaned from her son's movements. Her body moved against the table, which caused another form of pleasure from her breasts. Her nipples rubbed against the table, giving her a stimulant along with his thrusts. "Ahhh! I love this...ahhh...Shikadai...faster..."

Her son moved faster inside her. The mother and son duo continued their passionate love making as he fucked her in a doggy style position. He continued to thrust and thrust into her while holding her waist. Her beautiful skin and sweaty body was a form of art for the young Nara boy.

This time, he managed to last longer before he came inside her again. "Ahhhh!" He screamed as he gave one more strong thrust before releasing his orgasm. She moaned in delight as more of his cum entered her womb. If it wasn't for the pill that she unknowingly took, there would have been surprise in 9 months that she would have a hard time explaining.

"More...I want more..." She told him. Temari couldn't get enough of his cock as she turned her body around and spread her legs, inviting her son to another round of sex. He quickly accepted the invitation and both entered another round of forbidden sex, this time in a missionary position.

Shikadai and his mother, Temari, continued their night of pleasure as they went at it like rabbits. Shikadai never thought the drug Boruto gave him would cause this to happen and now he understood why both he and Inojin were acting the way they were. He deduced that this meant they also were having sex with their mothers, something he now shared with them. As he looked at his mother's face of pure bliss, he understood everything. They were right and he was a fool to not believe them.

**X**

Meanwhile, in other parts of Konoha...

"Ahhh! Faster Inojin! Ahhh!" Inojin smirked as he had his arms wrapped around his mother's leg. He looked down at her swaying breasts as she lay on her side with him thrusting inside her.

"Okaa-san...Okaa-san...you're amazing..." He told her as she smiled at him.

"You too...ahhh...I love you penis so much...aahhhh!" She moaned in pleasure, tilting her head back from the pure ecstasy of their incestuous relationship.

At the Uzumaki residence...

"Boruto! Ahhhh! I'm cumming!" Hanabi screamed as she felt Boruto's semen enter her caverns, painting them white. She hugged his body to her as his face was planted in her breasts, her legs wrapped around his waist to make sure he never pull out. Boruto groaned while cumming inside his aunt.

Once their orgasms died down, she let go of him as she panted from exhaustion. He pulled away from her when he was able to and looked to his right to see his mother also laying down, exhausted with semen leaking out of her entrance.

Boruto grinned at how amazing the past few weeks have been as he stared out the window into the night sky. He wondered how the others were, but he knew they were enjoying themselves as much as he was.

"Boruto...I want more..." He heard his mother tell him. He grinned a big smile before going to her and engaging in another round of sex.

**Currently Infected: 7**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
